The Fifth Element
by fergus80
Summary: Captain Swan Futuristic-Movie- AU of the movie "The Fifth Element"
1. Chapter 1

EGYPT 1913

Somewhere near the Nile at the edge of the desert. A priestess, Blue, and her mule zigzag along the bottom of sun scorched dunes.

The mule finally reaches a camp. A few tents dwarfed by a huge temple door jutting out of the sand. The camp is deserted except for some kids by the temple entrance holding large mirrors, reflecting light into the temple.

Blue leaves her mule in the shade, seizes two goatskins and slips inside the temple. She makes her way uneasily down a pillared corridor that opens into a vast room where an old scientist, Professor Marco Geppetto, stands on a small wooden ladder in front of the wall across the room. A man is beside him, August Booth, an American student. He has a large sketchpad in his hands. Behind them a young boy, Roland, whose job is to hold the last mirror which shines light into the expansive room.

Marco is deciphering the symbols and strange hieroglyphs on the wall, "when the three planets are in eclipse…" His fingers trace across the wall as we continues, "the black hole like a door is open... Dark Magic comes ... sowing terror and chaos... See? The snake, August. The Dark Magic ... make sure you get the snake!" The Professor points emphatically to the snake, the symbol of Dark Magic, pure evil, coming through the door between the three planets in eclipse.

August's hand sketches the snake quickly, then asks "And when is this door opening snake act supposed to occur?"

The Professor's fingers touch the signs, "if this is the five and this is the one…" he calculates the amount in his head, "every five thousand years…"

August laughs, shakes his head behind Marco's back, "So I have some time…" He reaches for his sketch pad.

The Priestess makes her way into the room with the Professor, she turns a worried eye to Marco who is back to translating, while August sketches.

"..then arrange the elements of life against the Terror just so.." Marco's fingers continue to trace the symbols as he reads, "..Water..fire..earth..air..four elements around the fifth.." His fingers fall on the one element that has a human shape, surrounded by all the others.

The Priestess opens the water skin and begins to pour a vial of powder into it, while Roland starts falling asleep. The mirror falls, the light moves away from the symbols.

"Roland! Light!" Marco's calls out. The boy struggles to stay awake. The mirror comes back up.

August mouths 'Roland, light', and makes another mark on the side of his sketch pad, counting the number of times Marco has made that request.

"Lord forgive me, "Blue whispers, "they already know too, much.."

"..in which all the history of the Universe resides ..all the strength.. all the hope.. Protect us from Darkness.." The Professor turns to Blue who is pouring water into a tin cup from the skin. "Sister.. it is the most extraordinary thing.. the greatest find in history.. can you imagine the implications."

"Only too well," she hands the cup to the Professor, "here you must be parched…"

Marco takes it, has it almost to his lips when he starts speaking again, "I mean look.. it is like a battle plan…" In his excitement he does not drink, much to Blue's chagrin. "Here the Light.. Here the Darkness…" As the Priestess looks up, Roland the mirror boy, tips his mouth under the water skin, drinking the drugged water. "Here…" He points to the Five Elements. "A weapon against Darkness. Amazing! I am going to be famous."

Blue motions to the Professor, "Then let us toast to your fame." The Priestess hands the student a cup, "Drink!"

Marco lifts his cup, "To fame… salud…" Blue raises her cup to drink, but he continues, "We cannot toast with water.. August ! In my sack.. the Grappa!"

The Priestess watches, as the Professor tosses away his water. August finishes his cup before running off into the tunnel.

A muffled sound grows steadily louder. Outside, a monstrous shadow disturbs the children's game and gradually darkens the temple entrance.

August is looking for the brandy in the Professor's bag. He comes upon a machine pistol. When the muffled sound grabs his attention. He leans toward the corridor and sees part of a spaceship appear, paralyzing him.

The Professor keeps reading over the inscription, "this perfect person.. this perfect being.. I do not understand this... perfect?" Marco looks around, "Where is he? August!"

August presses himself against the wall, in the shadows, terrified, but sketching away like mad, as large shadowed figures lumber past him, covered in futuristic armor. He begins to blink, feeling the effects of Blue's potion..

Marco, ambivalent to what is happening around him, continues to read, "And this divine Light they talk about.. what is Divine light?" At that moment, the reflection from Roland's mirror drops again, the light goes completely out in the temple. "Roland light!" The room is immediately flooded with a bright light. "Better.. this is the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen…"

The Professor turns around, and is stunned speechless to find himself face to face with two Mondoswan warriors in full body suits, heavily armored. A dozen others fill the hall manning the source of the light that look like large luminous globes. Roland is fast asleep on the temple floor.

Marco doesn't understand what is happening, "Uh, yes?" The Professor is lifted up and carried off to the side by the aliens.

The Kommander stops in front of the Priestess who had fallen to her knees, face to the ground upon their arrival. "Master... He was about to discover everything, but I had the situation under control."

The two Mondoswan guards hold the professor three feet off the ground. "Who are you?" Marco asks panicked, "Are you Germans? Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"

August staggers forward from the other room, a machine pistol in his hand, his head spinning, trying to stay awake.

The Kommander holds out his hand to the Priestess, she looks up, "What did I do wrong?" she asks as she jumps to her feet.

"Servant, you and the thousand guards before you... You have done your work well, but we have to recover the elements. War will soon engulf your planet. We must keep them safe." The Kommander goes over to the wall and seems to be looking for a lock. He finds it and a key extends itself from his metallic finger. He turns his hand, activating a mechanism that opens the wall.

The professor looks on, "Unbelieveable!"

The Kommander turns around and crooks a finger. Another one of the Mondoswanswaves his hand, and puts the professor to sleep then heads down the hallway revealed by the opening. He is followed by his men. The Priestess slips in behind them.

The Kommander steps into a vast room. The ceiling is very high, pyramid- shaped. In each corner of the room, four vessels contain four rectangular twelve-inch stones, the four elements. In the middle, an opaque sarcophagus rests on an altar. The Kommander stops and  
contemplates it a moment.

Blue is in awe as she looks at the sarcophagus, "The Fifth Element…"

He motions to the stones and the sarcophagus to his men, "Take them and put them in a safe place." His men start to carry out his order.

August staggers closer to the newly opened room, his eyes drooping.

The Kommander opens a case. His men come and put the four precious stones in it, one by one. Blue looks to him, "Will the elements be gone now forever from this place?"

"When mankind comes to its senses. We will return."

Blue swallows, realizing the implications, "Knowing mankind as I do, that could take centuries!"

"Time is of no importance, only life is important," is his only reply.

Blue nods and lowers her eyes.

August staggers forward, finally to the door of the room, raising his pistol, blinking his eyes to focus..

A Mondoswan puts the fourth element in the case and the Kommander shuts the case and looks at the Priestess, "When Darkness returns so shall we."

With her head lowered, she replies, "We will be ready, Master."

August suddenly enters the room, brandishing his gun, "Stop!" August trips, the gun goes off. He empties the clip. The Mondoswan carrying the key to the room is hit. The wall immediately begins to close. August fires wildly, unable to control the powerful kicking gun in his drugged state.

Blue lunges for him, screaming, "No!... Don't!..." The weapon has such a kick to it that August starts shooting into the air, backs up, and then stumbles and knocks himself out. The Priestess is on the ground, wounded, trying to stand. So is the Kommander. His warriors take action at seeing their downed leader, one grabs the case with the stones and makes it out of the room. The others carry out the sarcophagus.

"Hurry, The wall's closing!" she yells to him, as she finally stands and makes her way out of the room, clutching her side.

The wall continues to close, the Krommander uses all his strength to stand and move towards the wall, his armor weighing him down. By the time he gets there, the opening is too small to get through. He manages to get his arm and most importantly the key through. "My apologies to General Leo - and my wife.." The wall closes, crushing his arm. Blue takes the key, holding on for dear life.

The rest of the Mondoswan board the ship carrying the case with the stones. Blue stays out of the way and grabs August's bag of drawings. The huge ship's main hatch closes. The ship lifts off and speeds away. Blue emerges from the temple gaping at the ship as it vanishes in the sky, looking like a gigantic shooting star flashing above the pyramids.

500 YEARS LATER

Another, more modern, spaceship, moves through space, it is a warship belonging to the Federal Army. On the bridge, a digital control screen shows three planets projecting three straight lines that crisscross at one point. The visual is identical to the one observed by the professor on the temple wall five centuries before. General Sydney Glass looks out through the ship's window at one of the three huge planets in eclipse, "Don't you have anything? Not even a temperature?"

His commander responds, "The thermo-analyzers have jammed. One of them reads over a million degrees, the other's at minus 5000... Never seen anything like it."

A technician at the back of the bridge calls out, "It's taking shape."

In the middle of the darkness, a door to the nightmare has seemed to just open. Darkness is back. A round, moving mass, continually changing, and swirling.

The commander looks at the screen in awe, "What the hell can it be?"

The tech looks toward the General, "Hook-up with the president in one minute."

General Glass remains calm, "Send out a probe."

Regina Mills, the president of the United Federations, sits in her office, her black hair perfectly done along with her makeup and manicure, if it wasn't for her fingers rubbing her temples, you wouldn't know their was a crisis in the air. Various delegations, mainly military, enters her office, and take a seat around the table. The President's Aide leans down to her ear, "On air in 30 seconds."

In the middle of the group is a Priest whose robes look reminiscent of the Priestess so many years before, to his right sits a younger boy in similar clothes.

"General, the President is online sir…"

General Glass leans over his screen looking at the room full of people.

Regina sighs exasperated through the speakers, "I have to address the Supreme Council in 10 minutes. Just the facts, General."

Sydney nods, and begins "There are no results from the chemical and molecular analysis as of yet, all the calibers are overshot… we're hoping a thermo nucleatic imaging…"

"So what you are saying is you don't know what this… thing is" she deciphers.

"Not yet Mam.. The only thing we know is it just keeps getting bigger!"

"Options?"

"Wait or act," the General answers.

"Recommendations?"

He swallows, "My philosophy Madam President is shoot first ask questions later. I don't like uninvited guests."

Regina turns to her advisors in the room with her, "Council?"

A woman with short black hair, Mary Margaret Blanchard, head of science, speaks up, "I think it would be foolish to shoot at an organism that seems alive, without first taking the time to study it more. Besides, it has shown no signs of hostility."

"No… except for getting bigger."

"So do people, but that's no reason to shoot them."

"The security of the Federated Territories is and remains the number one priority," she sighs and turns towards her military leaders. "I suppose General Glass's "philosophy" is acceptable to you?" All the Generals nod in the affirmative. "All right then! Glass?"

The priest speaks up, "Madam President?"

"Yes?"

The priest stands, and as he does so, the ancient key to the temple is shown hanging around his neck. "Nolan, David Nolan. 50th level parish. I have a different theory to offer you, Madam President."

"I'm listening."

"Imagine for a moment that this... thing is not anything that can be identified because it prefers not to be, because it is the antithesis of all we are. Because it is darkness.. TOTAL DARKNESS."

Regina rolls her eyes, "One more reason to shoot first eh?" All her Generals nod in agreement with her.

"Darkness begets Darkness, Madam President. Shooting would only make it stronger."

"The probe will attain its objective in five seconds," states the tech.

Sydney moves closer to the ship's window. Darkness swallows the probe and immediately bubbles over with activity like a furious volcano. "Madam President, we're at a crisis point."

The President looks puzzled, "Your theory is interesting Father but I don't think we have time to go into it right now!"

David tries again, "Time is of no importance, Madam President. Only life is important."

"That's exactly what we are going to try and do. Protect the lives of some 200 billion of our fellow citizens! General? You may fire when ready."

General Glass turns towards his captain, "Load the 120 ZZR missile. Maker lights on the objective." All of a sudden, as if sensing what was about to happen, the strange planet's activity ceases. A black crust immediately covers it.

Mary Margaret speaks up with the new data, "Its structure has just solidified on the surface, as if the object felt something. If that's the case, we are undoubtedly dealing with an intelligence."

David chimes in, "The most terrible intelligence imaginable, Madam President."

The captain's voices drifts through the connection, "The ship is in combat formation. The missile is loaded, General."

Regina swallows, she is uneasy and second guessing the decision, "Glass? Give me a minute... I have a doubt."

"I don't Madam President," Sydney responds.

The missile launches from the ship and penetrates its target. The explosion is swallowed like a fizzy pill in a small glass of water. Nothing happens. And then the mass grows larger.

The General looks worried, "Load a series of 740 missiles. Maximum shield protection."

"Yes, Sir!"

Regina's worried voice comes over the comm system, "Glass? What's going on? Did you destroy it?"

"I'm about to, Madam President."

A series of three missiles heads for the planet, the darkness absorbs them all, and then actually doubles in size.

Mary Margaret's voice chimes in, "The planet's diameter has greatly increased and it's moving toward the ship."

"Glass? Get out of there immediately!," Regina orders, "I don't want an incident, do you hear me, Sydney?"

Sydney turns to his Captain, "What do we have that's bigger than the 740?"

The captain shakes his head, "Nothing, General."

"Sydney, get out of there! That's an order!" Regina demands again.

Black ooze drips down General Glass's forehead. He is about to give an order when a gigantic flame emerges from the planet and swallows Glass's warship.

The flame fills the screen with a horrendous screeching noise...

A very similar noise, wakes up a man trying to escape from a nightmare. Killian Jones rubs his eyes trying to shake the dream. His black hair falling unruly over his forehead, standing in all directions, looking as if he spent all night running his hands through it. He sits, the sheet falling as he yawns exposing his muscled chest and a large scattering of chest hair that then trails down towards his lap. Removing his hand from his face he opens his startling blue eyes and looks towards the alarm, the date showing October 23, 2359. His stubbled jaw ticking, he reaches out his hand… a robotic, metallic left hand and shuts off the alarm. He hears his cat mewing in the hall. But the noise continues. Killian takes a moment and then he realizes it is the phone that is ringing.

He yawns again, "I'm coming," he tells the cat, regardless if it can hear him. He grabs the phone then reaches for his flask of rum, putting it to his lips as he stands and crosses his tiny apartment, heading for the door still dressed in his black cargo pants from the day before. He removes the flask from his mouth, and shakes it, and sighs realizing it's empty. Behind him, the bed makes itself automatically, and retreats into the wall.

Killian presses a button on his phone, "Yeah?"

"Hey brother! Liam here. Took you long enough…"

He opens the door and in trots a white cat, and brushes up against his leg. "Hi love!" He then starts to rummage through a cabinet for another bottle of Rum.

"I love you too Major, but you haven't called me that since basic training."

All he finds is empty bottles. The day is not starting out well. His shoulders sag, and he looks for the old box of cigarettes, there has to be at least a couple left, until he can get more Rum. "I was talking to the cat."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You still prefer your cat to the real thing."

He looks through his drawers, moving military medals out of the way. He goes to a shelf, and turns over a picture of his ex-wife Milah, "At least, the cat comes back."

He can almost hear Liam shaking his head over the phone, "You still pining for that two timing bitch. Forget her. There are a billion women out there."

Killian sighs as he continues rummaging, "I don't want a billion, I just want one. A perfect one."

"Doesn't exist brother."

Killian picks up another picture, this one of him and Liam in uniform next to a space fighter. "I just found a picture of you."

"How do I look?"

"Like shit," Killian smiles as he finds the cigarettes and a box of matches, only three matches left. He puts the cigarette in his mouth, hoping for some vice today, and strikes a match. It does not light.

"Must be an old picture... Listen, you gotta bring me your cab for the 6 month overhaul. A.S.A.P."

Killian puts the cigarette away and puts the matches in his pants pocket. He then turns to the fridge opening the door, it is completely bare, except for an empty can of Gemini croquettes. He turns to the coffee maker, "I don't need one."

"You're forgetting who sat next to you for a thousand missions. I know how you drive."

He sighs, "Liam! I'm driving a cab now, not a space fighter!"

"How many points you got left on your license?"

"Uhhh…" he rubs his finger against the back of his ear, "at least fifty."

"In your dreams! See you tonight!" Liam says as he hangs up.

Killian sighs and does the same. He gets the coffee and sits down. The cat pounces on the table and meows for its food. Killian pours half the coffee in the cat's cup. The cat meows at him. Killian taps his cup to the cat's saucer in salute, "Cheers!," and then downs the caffeine.

**************************

The President's office is emptied, only a few army officers remain. An ancient manuscript, and August's drawings, sits in front of the President. David turns page after page, illustrating his point. "We have forty-eight hours, the time it needs to adapt itself to our living conditions."

Regina looks up at David, "And then?"

"And then it will be too late. The goal of darkness is to wipe out the light! And thus all forms of life. For all eternity...Light upsets it."

"Is there anything that can stop it?"

"Yes..thank God.." He opens the manuscript on the President's desk to August's rendering of the Mondoswan warrior. "The Mondoswansdon't belong to the Federated Territories, but they are peaceful... in their possession are the four elements of life. These elements when they are gathered around a fifth: The Supreme Being, ultimate warrior, created to protect life…"

He turns to the next picture, showing the supreme being standing, as if frozen in armor. Big metallic gloves hold the case engraved with the emblem of the three suns containing the four Sacred Stones. "It will produce what the ancients called the light of creation, the light of total goodness which is the only thing that can defeat the Darkness."

Regina points to the spot occupied by the fifth element. "But what happens if instead of this... Ultimate Warrior... it is Darkness who stands here?"

David looks grim, "White turns to black. Light to Dark. Life to Death. For all eternity."

"Mam," an advisor speaks to the president, "we have a Mondoswan spaceship at the frontier requesting permission to enter our territory."

"I guess I should make a decision…" she takes a deep breath.

David nods, "They are the only ones who can help.."

"Mam," General Smee chimes in, "the Mondoswan do not belong to the federation. We do not know their intention.. I must recommend a full trinuclear assault…"

Regina yells at him, "Did you see that… thing… swallow our battleship like a gum drop? You can't even tell me what it is! I ask you for options, you give me bullshit." She turns to the advisor,  
"Give them permission to enter our territories with my warmest regards."

"Thank you, Madam President," David sighs in relief.

The MondoSwan spaceship zips across the Federated Galaxy. But it is not alone. Two small warships seem to be dogging it. The Mondoswans have spotted the spacecraft chasing them.

A Mangalore sits at the controls of the warship. His terrifying features, part monkey, part human and with wings. The pilot fires at the ship without warning.

The huge ship is badly hit, shields going out, as it takes more and more fire from the warships until it can take no more and finally the ship explodes.


	2. Chapter 2

A thermonuclear explosion fills the TV screen... Killian's cat's eyes reflect the blast as it watches with interest. Killian has put on a black v-neck t-shirt, along with a futuristic black leather jacket. He is getting ready to leave his apartment, and takes a quick look out the peephole, the coast is clear.

He turns to the cat, that is still watching the TV, and scratches its head producing a soft purr, "Don't watch it all day, it'll rot your mind. Bye love…"

The cat seems to meow their goodbye. Killian opens the door to… A huge gun pointing right in his face, brandished by a nervous mugger, Will Scarlet. A cardboard image of the hallway is attached to a hat on top of his head. Clever.

"The cash man!" He says with a shake to his hands.

"Nice hat,"Killian laughs completely unphased by the gun.

"Don't fuck with me man or I'll blow you into tomorrow!"

Killian lets the pun slip, and looks at the muggers weapon, "Isn't that a Z140? Alleviated titanium. Neuro charged assault model?"

The man looks to the gun, his hands trembling a little more, he clearly doesn't know how to use it, " Uhhh…"

"You know you could hurt someone with this puppy… good thing it's not loaded…"

Scarlet doesn't understand, and looks at his weapon, "It's not?"

Killian points to the button on the side of the gun, "You gotta push the little yellow button…"

The mugger laughs and quickly pushes the button pushing the gun back towards Killian, and smiles, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Killian replies and then grabs the gun from the man with his robotic left hand and simultaneously pulls his own gun from from back of his pants with his right and points it at the mugger. "you know these things are VERY illegal.. you could get in a shit load of trouble. I better hang onto it for you…"

As the mugger retreats to the opposite side of the hall with his hands up, Killian opens a hidden drop-down cabinet from the ceiling, which is full of similar guns. The mugger's eyes pop out of his head and he runs off.

Killian shrugs puts his gun back into his pants and exits his apartment, closing the door behind him. The cat continues to watch a nuclear holocaust on TV, uninterrupted.

He slides into his taxi, slamming the door shut behind him, A robotic voice greets him, "Please enter your license…" Killian complies, and pushes a series of buttons on the dash. "Welcome on board Mr. Jones."

"How are you doing this morning? Sleep OK? I didn't." he asks the computer. Killian hits a button on the dash, and the garage door starts to open.

"Fuel level 6.03…"

"I had the worst goddamn nightmare." he continues, rolling his neck.

"You have eight points left on your license…"

"Thanks for reminding me…" he states sarcastically. As the garage door lifts, the Megalopolis that is New York City in the 25th century comes into view. Startling in it's height, and berth.

"Have a nice day," the computer responds.

Killian lets the propulsion build, "Right… cause it's already started out so wonderful," He lets the gear slip and the taxi rockets off into the City.

**************************  
David collapses into the chair at seeing the Mondoswan ship exploding, "We are lost!"

"Madam President," General Smee speaks up, "the attack was launched by two unregistered warships."

Regina's eyes close as a migraine is forming, "Close all borders and declare a state of general alert."

"Yes, Mam."

She turns to another officer, "Try to contact these Mondoswans. We owe them an explanation."

"What are we going to do?" David whispers to himself.

"This is government business now. You ought to go home and get some rest, Father." The President motions to her guards to come and get David Nolan and escort him out. "I promise to keep you informed." A weary David leaves the room with Henry's help. Regina turns to the captain, "Has the rescue team found any survivors?"

An arm of a armor on a surgical cart, moves down the hall of the Nucleological Center, the most sterile of environments. Doctor Victor Whale, hurries alongside General William Smee, as the General speaks, "This is all that survived?"

"Actually only one cell survived," Whale answers.

"Have you identified it?"

"It's not that easy… we've never encountered anything like it before..you see normal human beings have 40 DNA memo groups… which is more than enough for any species to perpetuate itself… This one has 200,000."

"Talk English Doc."

"This cell is like a huge library. It has infinite genetic knowledge stored inside. Almost like it was… engineered."

"Sounds like a freak of nature to me."

Victor smiles, "Yeah... I can't wait to meet him."

The two enter a cylindrical laboratory. There is a huge glass turbine in the middle, the metal glove has been places inside. A very complex DNA chain scrolls on the computer screen.

Victor looks at the screen fascinated, "The compositional elements of his DNA chain are the same as ours, there are simply more of them tightly packed. His knowledge is probably limitless."

"Is there any danger? Some kind of virus?" The General asks worried.

"We put it through the cellular hygiene detector. The cell is for lack of a better word... perfect."

Smee hesitates a moment. Then he sighs and uses his personal key to open the self-destruct box. "OK, go ahead! But Mr. Perfect better be polite... otherwise I turn him into cat food."

Dr. Whale starts the operation as Smee puts his hand on the self-destruct button. He is absolutely ready to use it. Thousands of cells form in the heart of the generator, an assemblage of DNA elements. Then the cells move down a tube, like a fluid, and gather in an imprint of a human body. Step by step bones are reconstructed, then the nervous and muscular systems. Whole veins wrap around the muscles. An entire body is reconstructing before their eyes.

"Three seconds to ultra-violet protection," Victor's assistant Igor tells the men.

A shield covers the reconstructing body and makes it invisible, Victor turns to Smee, "This is the crucial phase, The reconstruction of pigment. Cells are bombarded with slightly greasy solar atoms which forces the body to react, to protect itself. That means growing skin. Clever, eh?"

Smee looks disgusted by the idea, "Wonderful."

The meter slows, drops to zero, Igor reads the panel aloud, "End of reconstruction, beginning of  
reanimation."

A whoosh of air rushes into the glass chamber. General Smee has his hand on the self-destruct button, ready to destroy the being that has barely been reborn.

Whale turns to Igor, "Activate the life support system." An electrical discharge fills the glass chamber causing the body inside to jerk. After a few moments of silence, the sound of a heartbeat fills the room over the loudspeaker.

"Life support system activated," Igor confirms. The Supreme Being is alive once again.

"Remove the shield," the doctor demands wanting to see his work finished,

Igor automatically removes the ultraviolet shield which slowly reveals... a woman... nude... young... and very beautiful. Smee stands there gaping. Not quite his vision of the Supreme Being. Victor glances at Smee and gently pushes his hand away from the self-destruct button.

Whale smiles, "I told you… perfect!"

Smee is hypnotized by the girl's beauty. "I'd, uh , like to get a few pictures for the archives before she wakes up."

Victor looks at him with a grin. A remote-control camera approaches the girl's face, a flash goes off. Blinded by the flash, the girl jumps and screams. She cowers in a corner, shaking from the cold, darting eyes everywhere, her blonde hair partially covering her face, her green eyes darting around the room.

She starts yelling, anger evident, "Ouacra cocha o dayodomo binay ouacra mo cocha ferji akba ligounai makta keratapla. Tokemata tokemata! Seno santonoi-aypa! Minoi ay Cheba! Givomana seno!"

Smee looks at the Doctor, "What is she saying?"

Victor turns to Igor, "Activate the phonic detector." The girl keeps yelling in her language as she kicks at the glass. "And give her a light sedative... and something to wear."

The assistant hits a button. A pile of clothes drops out of a trapdoor in the ceiling. She snatches up the clothes angrily and dresses quickly in the white tank top and leggings.

Smee draws closer to the glass window. He watches her dress with undisguised pleasure. "This thing solid?"

"An elephant couldn't crack it."

The girl fishes dressing, and yells at Smee, "Teno akta chataman assin-omekta!"

Smee smiles safely behind his plate glass window. "You're gonna have to learn to communicate better than that sweetheart if you want out."

Smee dangles the key on a chain that will let her out. The girl rams her fist right through the window. She grabs the key and yanks it. The chain snaps tight and Smee slams into the window knocking himself out. The girl puts her hand through the window again, unlocks the chamber and steps out. She is still bit wobbly on her legs as she walks. Two Guards try to grab her, and she sends them flying across the room. Victor is extremely impressed. He hits the alarm.

The girl runs through a maze of corridors looking for a way out. A squad of Security Guards appear in front of her and open fire without warning. The girl takes a leap, grabs an air vent, kicks it out and dives into the air shaft. The Cops try and jump up to the vent, but none can reach it.

The police Chief sighs, "Get me a chair or a stepladder," Leroy motions to the rest of them, "The rest of you go through the main ventilation!"

The girl moves along unable to see what's ahead of her. She comes to a dead-end, a grill that leads outside. She pushes it out and exits onto the ledge, a ledge on the 450th floor of a building, right in the middle of Manhattan. Ton of cars are flying by. A subways zips past her vertically… The girl edges along the narrow ledge, unfazed by the height.

The Chief leans out the vent, looking out into the chaos. "Go on follow her!" The others stare at him like he has gone crazy. Leroy angrily pulls out his gun and shoots at the girl who ducks around the corner of the building. Unfortunately the other side is full of cops as well. A flying police car zooms up in front of her, sirens blaring.

A voice comes from the car, "This is the police. Your status is unregistered. Please put your hands up and follow our instructions!"

The girl feels trapped. She looks down into the endless below and all the cars flying underneath her. Then she raises her arms... and dives off.

The cop in the car stares in disbelief, "Christ! She dove off!"

The girl falls for several seconds. She crashes through the roof of a flying cab. Killian tries to control his car, reeling from the impact.

"You have just had an accident. Seven points have been temporarily removed..." The car tells him. Killian manages to stop his cab, pulls over to the side. "You have one point left on your license. Have a good day."

Killian sighs and looks in the back seat to see what the damages are. The girl, a bit dazed emerges from the debris and sits up. There's some blood on her face, but Killian is stunned. The girl's still alive and so very beautiful, he swears his heart almost skips a beat.

She looks to the dark haired man, and tries to communicate with him, "Akina delutan, nou-shan."

He shakes his head, "Excuse me lass?"

She is about to try again when a police car with wailing sirens halts in front of Killian. The officer speaks over the loudspeaker, "You have an unauthorized passenger in your vehicle. We are going to arrest her. Please leave your hands on the wheel. Thank you for your cooperation."

Killian sighs, placing his hands on the wheel, "Sorry love, but I only have one point left on my license and I gotta get to the garage."

The police car presses up against the cab, thier door slides open. Huge guns are pointed at her. Killian closes his eyes, not wanting to turn her over. Killian glances at her in the rear view mirror. The girl's helpless, there are tears in her eyes, she looks exhausted.

She's looking all around to find something to help her communicate with him. She sees an ad on the back of the seat. An 800 number to help an orphanage. A teary photo of a kid over the words Please Help. Her eyes shoots to Killian, a look of pure distress, and speaks, her voice trembling on emotion and the new words, "Please... HELP…"

His eyes squeeze tight again, her voice making it harder to resist her plea. "Don't put me in this position... I can't... I'm late as it is…"

She tries again, tears slipping down her cheeks, "Please… HELP…"

He can't say no to her eyes, he swallows hard, "Bloody Hell, Liam's gonna kill me." Killian shuts off the meter and floors it, sideswiping the police car as he roars away.

"Your license has been revoked. Would you please…" the computer's voice is cut off by Killian shooting the computer, overriding its ability to turn off the car.

He is speeding away, mumbling under his breath, "I hate when women cry... I have no bloody defense…"

The police car takes off after him, sirens screeching. An high speed chase ensues. Killian and his flying taxi are absolute masters of the air. The cops have trouble following him, another cop car comes to join in the chase. Killian drives like a man possessed, nothing will stop him. Except for possibly the dead-end he's just come up against.

The girls screams from the back seeing the way blocked, "Daya deo dono Dato. Dalutan!"

Killian turns his cab sideways and scrapes through a narrow passageway, ripping his taxi light from the roof. "There are a few things in life I don't need advice on, and one of them is how to drive." A small smirk comes to his face thinking of some of the others. A police car smashes into the wall, the other one barely brakes in time.

As they turn the corner, ten more police cars are waiting for them, Killian makes a U-turn looking for a way to outrun them, his tongue darts out as he concentrates, and shifts the car 90 degrees straight down into the smog of the old city.

A police car drives slowly by with their headlights on, checking the area, trying to find the taxi. Killian's cab is hidden, vertically attached behind a billboard. Seeing nothing, the police drive away.

He lets out a breath as the headlights dim and he turns to open the window between him and his passenger, "We'll wait till things quiet down a bit. You mind?"

Once the window is open, the girl grabs his leather collar and pulls him close, whispering in his ear, "Priest…"

He shakes his head both in answer, and to clear it from being so close to her. Her green eyes captivating. "You're not going to die lass... Come on we'll get you to a doctor."

She weakly replies, her hold loosening on his collar, "Dav... id... No-lan... Priest…"

"David Nolan?"

The girl nods in confirmation, and then with all of her remaining energy gone, she loses consciousness.

**************************  
The door opens to an apartment, Killian is standing there with the unconscious girl in his arms. His leather jacket draped over her, to keep her warm. He smiles looking at the man who opened the door, "Excuse me, I'm looking for a priest."

David is tired, but tries to help the man, "Weddings are one floor down. Congratulations." He starts to close the door, and Killian shoves his boot in the way.

"She's not my bride, she's my fare. She's looking for this David Nolan. According to the phone guide he lives here."

That interests the priest, "That's me. But I don't know who she is... where did you find her?"

Killian carries her into the apartment as David steps aside, "She dropped in on me... no name, no id. She only has this tattoo on her wrist…" His muscles in his arms flex as he adjusts her, his leather coat moving from her arm.

David's mind and voice stutter at that, "Tat-Tattoo?" David lifts the girls arm to get a better look at it. It has four different wavy lines in a square, the same wavy lines that appeared on the four stones. He struggles to believe, "Fifth Element…" he gets out and then faints dead away.

Thus leaving Killian alone with the girl still in his arms as he looks around helpless, "Bloody Hell… Liam's gonna kill me…"

A few minutes later, he has the girl laying on the couch and David dragged into an armchair. Killian slaps him in the face, hard. The priest wakes with a start, "Who are you?"

Killian motions his head to the couch, "I brought the girl, remember?"

"The girl?" He is still confused, he gets up and looks at the girl.

Killian moves and stands next to him, "Yeah! She dropped in on me. I mean on my taxi... talking... this... this bizarre language…"

Realization dawns on David exactly who the girl is, he is shocked, "He's a she!"

Killian smiles and nods, "You noticed…"

David blushes slightly, "There's not a moment to lose! Wake her up, but be gentle about it! This woman is mankind's most precious possession! She is... perfect!"

He turns back to him, "So you do know her."

The priest nods, "Uh yes, we're relatives.. distant relatives…"

David runs into the next room. Killian looks at the girl, trying to decide how to wake her. Her beauty troubles him. He sits on the edge of the couch and looks at her, his hand reaching up and stops before touching her, hesitating, but then he gives in and gently caresses her cheek. Her skin is so soft, so fragile. "Perfect…" he breathes out.

In the other room, Henry is mending an article of clothing when David bursts into the room excitedly, "It's a miracle!"

Henry looks up at the man, "What is?"

David is moving about, almost crazy, looks down at what he is wearing, "I can't wear these clothes! This calls for dignity! I have to dress the part!" He opens a closet filled with identical robes and plunges in, disappearing as Henry looks on, uncomprehending.

Back in the living room, Killian leans over her, and gently strokes the girl's cheeks, but she doesn't respond. He looks around to see if anyone is watching, and decides to go for it, and leans down and kisses her on the lips. The girl's eyes snap open. Killian straightens up when he discovers his own gun jammed under his chin.

"Eto Akta Gamat!" she says angry at him.

Killian stands up, hands raised in surrender, moving away from her. "I'm sorry, it's just that... I was told to wake you up gently, so I figured…"

The girl pauses a moment. She stares at him, looking puzzled.

He nods, "You're right, I was wrong! I shouldn't have kissed you... especially since we haven't been introduced and…" he pulls out a business card, and reaches out to give it to her, "Here, it's a bit late, but... my name is Killian, Killian Jones. Keep it, you never know, maybe... you'll need a cab one day. I'll be happy to open the door this time."

The girl hesitates, then snatches the card like a wild animal.

Back in the other room, David is lost in the closet.

"Father, will you please explain what's going on?" Henry asks.

David smiles, "The Supreme Being, the fifth element, our Savior is here, in our parish! It's a miracle!"

Back in the living room, Killian scratches behind his ear with his metal hand, "So lass, what's your name?"

The woman looks at him, and as if in understanding speaks, "Emma Linai Lekarariba-Laminai-Tchai Ekbat De Swan."

He smiles, "That's cute… and long… Do you have a nickname love, something a little… shorter?" The blonde looks confused, he tries to help her, pointing at himself, and then moving his hands wide apart, "Killian Jones," he then moves his hands closer together, "Killian."

She smiles in understanding, "Emma…"

Killian feels his heart skipping again, he gives her smile that reaches his eyes, "Emma… that's really beautiful... " He was about to tell her she was as well, when David bursts into the room.

Emma turns the gun onto him. He bows before her, "Appipulai Emma Linai.." he starts with her name, but she cuts him off.

"Dav-id?"

He bows again, "At your service."

She lowers her guard and starts to laugh. An irresistible childish giggle. Killian smiles.

Henry enters the room, "Father. You sure she's the Supreme Being?"

David nods, "Absolutely sure, there's the four elements on her wrist!" Henry bows low, but his eyes glance up at Emma. David begins to lead Killian toward the door, hustling him out.

Killian tries to stop him as they get closer to the door, "They all like this in your family, father?"

"She's an exception.. Thank you so much for your help Mr...?"

"Jones. Killian Jones."

David takes his arm. Emma stops laughing when she sees Killian leaving, her hand absentmindedly moving to the black leather jacket still laying on the couch. Her fingers moving over the softness.

"Yes. That's fine! Thank you very much Mr. Jones. A thousand times over!"

"I might call to check up on her, you know... to see if she's better?" he's still worried about her, she did just crash through a cab.

"She's fine, really..don't you worry.. just needs some rest..she's had a very long trip." David assures him.

"I know. I was there when she landed." David is about to close the door. Killian's hand blocks it. "Excuse me! Just one thing! She said something to me a while ago and... I don't really get it... Eto Akta Gamat?"

David translates in his head, "It means, 'Never without my permission'."

Killian sighs but with a smile, "That's what I thought." David slams the door in his face. "Thanks."

**************************  
He is finally back to his apartment, much later than he should have been, and walks down the hallway to his door. He passes his neighbor from across the hall, "Evening.:

The man gives him a crazy look, the scars circling his neck a tad strange, "Fuck you," he replies and closes his door behind him.

Killian sighs, "Thanks… you too." He shakes his head and enters his own apartment. The door closes behind him and the cat comes up rubbing his leg, "Oh god. I forgot your food ... I'm really sorry! How about some nice Thai to apologize? How does that sound, huh?" The cat meows in agreement, appeased, just as the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey lil' brother… I'm waiting all day here."

Killian sighs and lays down on his bed, "Liam… I'm sorry… listen… I was on the way over but I had a fare fall into my lap.. y'know one of those big fares you just can't resist…"

"So, just how big was this fare?"

He smiles, closing his eyes remembering her, "5'5", blonde, green eyes... long legs... great skin… perfect…" Her turns to his side, looking for his bottle of rum, damn he forgot about getting that too.

"Uh huh… and I don't suppose you got the name of this… perfect fare…"

He looks to the ceiling, a lovestruck look on his face, "Emma…"

Emma sits in front of a computer wrapped in a towel, all the blood and dirt removed from her skin by a recent shower. Her hand brings a chicken leg up to her mouth, while her eyes watch data scrolling by on the screen at an extremely high speed.

Henry looks up at David, the two standing next to each other, "What is she doing?"

"Learning our history! The last 5000 years that she missed! She's been out of circulation a while, you know." Emma breaks into her childish laughter, it is a wonderful sound, "What are you laughing about?" He asks her.

Emma is still having some problems with her english, but she tries, "Napol-eon… small." She laughs again and gets up from the computer, her large bowl of food now just a pile of bones. She moves to what looks like a microwave, next to the sink. She empty's the bones into the sink and then puts some sort of capsules into the bowl and then puts the bowl into the microwave. She shuts the door, hits a couple buttons, and then with a ding, she opens the door.

Henry looks to Emma, but speaks to the priest, "Uh father, I know she's been through a lot... but the sacred stones..we don't have much time."

David nods, "Yes of course." He turns to Emma as she pulls out the bowl now filled with a whole seasons chicken with roasted vegetables, she rips off a chicken leg and goes to sit back at the computer. "Emma… I'm sorry to interrupt you but…" He sits down in the the chair next to her, "The case… with the stones… where is it?

She doesn't turn away from the screen, and continues to eat while she answers in her own language, "San Agamat chay bet... envolet!"

His eyes widen, "The case was stolen?" Emma nods her head, unfazed and continues to devour the food in front of her. David swallows, eyes looking to the boy and then back to her, "Who in gods name would do such a thing?"

A man in a black suit limps through a warehouse corridor, his cane clicking against the cement. Another man slowly comes up beside him, also dressed in a suit, but very hesitant to speak to the older man, "Excuse me sir… Mr. Gold..." Greg Mendell says softly to his boss who keeps walking and he is forced to keep up as he continues, "The council is worried about the economy heating up. They wondered if it would be possible to fire 500 thousand... I thought from one of the cab companies…"

They reach a door at the end of the corridor, and Gold enters a code still not looking at his assistant, "Fire one million," he says with no emotion.

Greg's eyes widen, "But… 500 thousan…" He is cut off by his boss turning slowly to him, the hard look in his eyes making the assistants blood run cold, "One million! Fine, sir! Sorry to have disturbed you." The assistant scurries off, just glad he isn't yet one of those million.

The man with the click of the cane walks into the open door.

David is pacing, thinking, as Henry comes into the room carrying a bundle of clothes, he gives them to Emma, "I didn't know your size."

She takes the clothes and is happily looking at them, inspecting the clothes, feeling the soft fabrics and vibrant colors.

The priest stands there remembering, "There was this guy with a limp who came a month ago… said he was an art dealer. Asking all these questions about the Sacred Stones, at the time I didn't think anything of it. What was his name? I'm so bad with names…"

Emma finds what she wants to wear in the pile and pulls off the towel, standing nude in the living room. David and Henry turn around quickly, trying to give her privacy. Emma pulls on a clean white tank top, and a short sleeved red jacket. She then decides on a pair of navy leggings and then sits on the couch to pull on the black knee high boots. She stands and looks in a mirror, delighted by the different colors and soft fabrics. She turns to the men, who still have their back to her, and speaks her thanks, "Dom danko!"

They both turn back around, and Henry smiles as she fiddles with a box the is about the size of her face. She must have gotten it in the right location because a beep is heard and a flash, Emma pulls it away not sure of what happened, but when she does, her face now looks like she has been greeted with her own personal makeup artist. Her lips a richer shade of red, her eyes lined with black eye liner making her green eyes stand out even more.

David moves toward her, still needing answers, "Emma? The stones… We must get them back."

She walks back to the computer and sits down, her hands moving over the touchpad, "Ikset-kiba. Me imanetaba oum dalat!"

The priest smiles again. "You know exactly where they are!"


	3. Chapter 3

A group of human looking warriors approaches in the warehouse. Walsh, their leader has the sacred case in his hands. The metal handle is missing but the second metal glove, the opposite to the one that was put into the reactor in the lab, is still grasping the case.

Gold takes a look at the one of the warriors, "Walsh? Is that you?" The leader nods, a disgusted look crosses Gold's features. "What an ugly face! Doesn't suit you at all! Take it off."

Walsh shakes his head, and his face turns into a cross between a monkey and a human, covered in matted fur, and batlike wings emerge from the back of his armor, he is one of the Mangalores.

"That's better! Never be ashamed of who you are... You're warriors... be proud…" Walsh looks at Gold with evil eyes as the man talks. "So what if the Federal Army crushed your entire race and scattered your people to the wind... Your time for revenge is at hand dearie... Voila... the ZF1."

He takes out a weapon from one crate and goes into a sales pitch, "It's light... the handle's adjustable for easy carrying... good for righties and lefties." As he continues, two men set up a mannequin rigged with various defense mechanisms at the far end of the warehouse. "Breaks down into four parts, undetectable by X-rays.. It's the ideal weapon for quick, discreet interventions. A word on fire power: Titanium recharger. 3000 round clip with bursts of 3 to 300. With the replay button, another Gold innovation, it's even easier... one shot."

Gold fires one shot at the mannequin, "and replay sends every following shot to the same location…" Gold faces the warriors with the gun, shooting at them all, they try to duck for cover, but it doesn't matter, all the rounds circle back and hit the same mannequin. Even though they are not hurt, the warriors were not happy about being shot at.

He takes no heed to their shouts, and continues the demonstration, "then there are the Gold-en oldies…" He fires off each item he names at the mannequin. "Rocket launcher. The always efficient flame thrower... My favorite. Our famous net launcher, the arrow launcher, with exploding or poisonous gas heads – very practical. And for the grand finale, the all-new ice-cube system!"

By the time the last shot is fired, the mannequin has been blasted into a pile of ashes covered by a net, stuck with arrows, the whole mess frozen solid. He tosses the weapon into Walsh's hands. Gold continues, "Four full crates, delivered right on time! What about you, my dear Walsh, did you bring me what I asked you for?"

Walsh sets the case on a crate. Gold gloats, stroking the case, "Magnificent" He smiles, takes a deep breath, and opens the case. It is empty.

**************************  
Emma breaks into her childish laughter once again.

David is astonished, "What do you mean empty?"

**************************  
Walsh looks into the case, and his fingers grow tighter on the gun.

Gold slams the case shut, "Alright… I've got an open mind here... anyone care to explain?"

**************************  
Emma starts to explain to David and Henry what happened, she uses her own language being still to rusty to attempt to use English.

David listens intently, trying to translate for himself and Henry as she talks. "She says that the Guardians never really had much faith in humans. They were afraid of being attacked. The stones were given to someone they could trust who took another route. She's supposed to contact this person in a little less than twelve hours from now in a hotel. She's looking for the address!"

Emma types coordinates into star charts, solar systems move around on the screen, and then it stops, and she points to a point on the map. "Dot!"

Henry and David lean over either of her shoulders looking at the star map, Henry recognizes it, "Planet Misthaven, in the Cygnus constellation."

David plops down into his armchair, "We're saved!"

**************************  
Back in Gold's warehouse, it looks as if the man may actually be nervous, "I'm fucked!" He takes a breath, and turns his eyes to Walsh, giving him a blood curdling stare.

"You asked for a case," Walsh states, still gripping the gun, "We brought you a case."

Gold shouts at him, "A Case, a case with FOUR stones in it. Not one! Not two or three! But four! Four stones! What the fuck am I supposed to do with an EMPTY case?!"

Now even Walsh's men are growing edgy, Walsh shoots back, "We are warriors, not merchants!"

"But you can still count! Look…" Gold holds up four fingers, "my fingers. Four Stones. Four crates. Zero stones… ZERO CRATES!" He looks to his own men, "Put everything back, we're outta here."

Walsh's warriors turn their weapons on Gold, their leader speaking up, "We risked our lives. I believe a little compensation is in order."

Gold smiles, "So, you are a merchant, after all." He turns back to his men again, "Leave them one crate. For the trouble."

Gold's men leave a crate and exit with the other three. Gold walks along the street towards his limo, his henchman, Neal, carries the empty case.

He turns towards Neal, "I don't like warriors! They're too narrow-minded, no subtlety. Worse, they fight for hopeless causes… for honor! Honor has killed millions of people but hasn't saved a single one." Gold pauses for a moment, a small smile on his lips, "You know what I do I like though, I like a killer. A real dyed in the wool killer. Cold-blooded. Clean. Methodical. Thorough. A killer, when he picked up the ZF1, would've immediately asked about the little red button on the bottom of the gun."

Inside the warehouse, the warriors have all taken a weapon. One of them inspects his ZF1. He turns it over and notices the little red button. He presses it.

Outside the warehouse, behind Gold, an ear-shattering explosion levels the warehouse, he smiles and turns back to Neal, "Bring me the priest."

Killian is finishing a Thai meal, cooked by an old man, with a long white and gray beard, in his mini restaurant anchored at the window. The cat eats next to Killian at the table with the window open to the small flying restaurant, almost as if he is eating at the old man's own bar.

The cat licks its lips, and nuzzles it's head against Killian's metallic, left hand. The robotic fingers lightly scratching under the cat's chin, "So you forgive me?" The cat meows just as a red light blinks, announcing the arrival of a message in a glass tube. Killian ignores it.

"Not going to open?" The old man asks.

Killian shakes his head, "I've never gotten a message that wasn't bad news."

"How someone strong like you scared from a message? Is good news I sure!"

He looks up from his meal, and swallows his food. "The last two messages I got? The first one was from my wife telling me she was leaving. And the second was from my lawyer telling me he was leaving too... with my wife."

The old man winces, "You right that is bad.. but mathematically luck must change! Grandfather used to say 'It never rain every day.' This is good news guarantee.. I bet you lunch!"

Killian hesitates, then gives the envelope to the old man, who opens it with a big smile that fades as he reads the contents aloud, "You're fired. Oh!"

The old man winces, and Killian gives him a smile, "At least I won lunch."

"Good philosophy… see good in bad... I like… I prepare number one dessert... special for you and pussy…" He smiles at the cat, and the cat gives a meow in return.

**************************  
Henry is at the computer with David standing over his shoulder. Emma is in the background, pulling another bowl form the microwave looking device, but this time it is heaping with a large chocolate cake, covered in frosting. Her hands are now accustomed to utensils, she digs in with a big spoon. Licking her lips at the first taste of chocolate, and diving back into the cake.

"I've got it!" Henry exclaims pointing at the computer," Everything here we need to know about Misthaven Paradise Hotel... and a detailed blueprint of the entire hotel!"

David pats him on the back, "Good work, my son. Now all we need is a way to get there." The doorbell rings, "I'll get it. Finish your work my son." He walks to the door and opens it to find Neal with an armed escort.

"Father Nolan?"

David looks at the men for a second, "Yes?"

"Mr. Gold would like a word with you."

"Mr. Who?"

**************************  
David is ushered into Gold's office. It is gigantic, massive, but dark, and unfeeling. Gold sits behind his large desk, and looks up at David. "Gold. Robert Rumplestiltskin Gold... nice to see you again."

The priest nods, "I remember you now. The so called art dealer."

He smiles, "I'm glad you got your memory back, Father... Because you're going to need it... Where are the stones?"

David looks at him, questions in his eyes, but he only asks one, "Why on earth do the stones interest you?"

"Personally, they are of no interest to me, I'd rather sell weapons… but I have a customer... so tell me…"

"Even if I did know where the stones were I would never tell somebody like you."

"Why?" Gold acts wounded, "What's wrong with me dearie?"

"I'm a priest! I'm here to serve life, all you want to do is destroy it."

"Ah, Father... You are so wrong. Let me explain…" he pushes a button on his desk and a glass comes out of the table, "would you like a drink?"

"No thank you."

Gold continues, "Life, which you so nobly serve, comes from destruction. Look at this empty glass." He lightly touches it, "Here it is... peaceful... serene... but if it is…" He pushes the glass with his finger off the desk.

It shatters on the floor. "Destroyed…" Small individual robots come zipping out to clean up the mess. "Look at all these little things... so busy all of a sudden. Notice how each one is useful. What a lovely ballet, so full of form and color. So full of life!"

"They are robots!" David argues.

A new glass comes out of the desk, a spout pouring water. Gold tosses a cherry into it from another compartment that opens. "Yes but... by that simple gesture of destruction. I gave work to at least fifty people today. The engineers, the technicians, the mechanics. Fifty people who will be able to feed their children so they can grow up big and strong. Children who will have children of their own, adding to the great cycle of life!"

David looks at him in silence. Trying to decide what to say.

Gold continues, "Father, by creating a little destruction, I am, in fact, encouraging life! So, in reality, you and I are in the same business!"

The priest smiles, "Destroying a glass is one thing. Killing people with the weapons you produce is quite another."

"Let me reassure you Father. I will never kill more people in my entire life than religion has killed in the last 2000 years."

David's eyebrow raises, but he doesn't have a great comeback for that. Gold smiles, holds up the glass and takes a drink. Unfortunately, he chokes on the cherry. Unable to breathe, Gold starts to panic.

Mockingly David turns to Gold, "Where's the robot to pat your back?"

Gold falls, writhing, on his desk, inadvertently hitting buttons which trigger a slew of little mechanisms. They pop out all over the desk turning into chaos. Even a cage appears, holding a Souliman Aktapan, a fat multicolored beast named picasso, who seems surprised to be out in daylight. He licks his half-dead master in thanks.

David gets up and walks around the desk. Gold motioning him for help. "Can I give you a hand?" David whacks him on the back. The cherry comes flying out.

Gold regains control of himself as his guards come running in, he turns to David, "You saved my life... So, I'm going to spare yours." He looks to his guards, "Throw him out!"

The guards grab David by his arms, pulling him out of the office, "You are a monster, Gold!"

He sits back down at his desk, swiveling his chair to look out the floor to ceiling windows, "I know…" Neal walks up to his desk, but Gold doesn't turn. "Torture whoever you want, the president if you have to but I want those Stones. You have an hour." Neal salutes and hurries out of the office.

**************************  
Back in the President's command room, the captain is looking at his computer screen. The dark planet takes up most of the screen. Three warships are positioned in front of it. Communication satellites arrive from all over the place, drawn to it like a magnet.

He speaks up to the others in the room, "It's gobbling up all the communication satellites in the galaxy!"

President Mills appears rumpled by recent events, her hair isn't a perfectly coiffed, there is a small chip of polish on one of her nails. "Why the hell is it eating up all those satellites?"

"We're working on it, Madam President. We're working on it," Mary Margaret responds.

Regina closes her eyes, "If only it would choke on them."

Smee enters the office just as a cockroach crawls onto the desk. There's a tiny antenna on its back.

In a small room, somewhere else, Neal is seated at a computer, wearing what looks like earphones, trying to monitor the President's conversation.

The General comes to stand in front of Regina, "I managed to contact the Mondoswan. They deplore the incident, but accept our apologies."

One small relief, Regina looks up at him, "And the Stones? Did you find them in the wreckage?"

Smee shakes his head, "The Stones weren't aboard the ship."

Her eyes widen, "What do you mean?" She can't wait to hear all this, and neither can Neal.

General Smee continues, "The Mondoswan never fully trusted the human race..they felt we're too unpredictable.. so they gave up the Stones to somebody they do trust. Her name is Ursulaguna. She's a Diva and she's going to sing at the charity ball on Misthaven Paradise in a few hours. She has the Stones with her."

The President and Neal both smile at the news. "Excellent!"

Regina sees the cockroach, and removes her shoe, and in one swoop she crushes it with her spiked heel.

Neal's earphones fly off his head with a scream, his eardrums ringing.

She turns to the General, "I want your best man on this!"

Smee smiles, "Don't worry, Mam. I have the perfect one."

**************************  
The old man places the dessert on a plate in front of his customer, happy, "Stewed jellyfish cake… my specialty…"

Killians jaw clenches, he is trying not to look at it, let alone smell it. He forces a smile at the old man, and the phone rings. He lets out a breath in relief, and answers his phone, "Hello?"

"You're the nastiest dirtbag I know in this stinking City!"

He closes his eyes, knowing exactly who it is, "Hi Gran…"

"I've been playing twice a week for 28 years, 28 years I've been eating those shitty croquettes."

Killian knows there is no rum, he still needs to get some, so he tries for a cigarette again. There are only two matches left, and Killian takes out one, closes the box and strikes it, and it fizzles. He just can't catch a break.

"You wouldn't even eat one to help your poor grandmother, and you win the big prize? Know something? The whole thing makes me sick!" The old man starts to clean up. Just as Killian goes to strike the second match. "Are you listening to me, you ingrate?"

He sighs, this is nothing new, "Yes Gran…" Killian sighs and puts the match back in the box, and returns it to his pocket. He turns to the old man, "Go on... This is gonna take a while!"

The old man casts off and waves to Killian, as Killian closes the window with one hand. His attention back to his granny on the phone, the women who had raised him and his brother when his mother had died, and his father had… left. "Other than that... Are you all right?"

Granny huffs, and he is glad they are on the phone, an image of her with her old-time crossbow flashes in his head. Not that she would really ever hurt him, or his brother, all her huff was mostly for show.

She continues and pulls him out of his reverie, "And now you're making fun of me? I'm warning you! If you don't take me after all these years of sacrifice, I'll never forgive you!"

"What? Gran, what are you talking about?" He is thoroughly confused.

"I get it! You want to make me beg, is that it?"

"No, all I want is an explanation! I just got in, I lost my job. I smashed my cab. I got mugged, but other than that everything's just peachy, Gran. But thanks for asking! Now settle down and explain to me calmly…" A message drops in his tube. The red light goes on.

"You just won a trip, you dolt! Ten days in Misthaven Paradise for two!"

Killian doesn't understand, "Gran. If I'd won, I'd know about it. Someone would have notified me."

"They've been blaring out your name on the radio for the last hour, blockhead!" she pauses for a second a thought entering her head, "How much of the rum have you been drinking again?"

He ignores her question, his eyes looking towards the message in the tube, just as his doorbell rings. "Gran… it's the door. I'll have to call you back," he walks to the door, "love you," he quickly says and closes his phone.

Before he gets there it opens, General Smee enters followed by a man and a large intimidating looking woman both in uniform. Smee opens a file, "Major Jones, if our calculations are correct you still have 57 hours owed to the Federal Army on your enlistment which is more than you will need for a mission of the utmost importance."

Killian shakes his head, and holds up his left 'hand', "this here says those hours no longer count, among other things" His eye go dark at the memories, now nightmares. But he sees the look on his old comrades face, he knows that face, knows he won't get out of this "What mission?"

"To save the world."

Killian sighs, "Where have I heard that before?"

Smee doesn't answer, and just continues, "You're to leave immediately for Misthaven Paradise. Retrieve four Stones from the Diva Ursulaguna. And bring them back with the utmost discretion as possible. Any questions?"

"Just one… why me?"

"Three reasons... One: As part of The Elite Special Forces Unit of the Federated Army you are an expert in the use of all weapons and spacecraft needed for this mission." Smee pulls out a long list on a very long scroll. "Two: Of all the members of your unit you were the most highly decorated."

"And the third one?" Yet he is pretty sure he knows the answer, and is glad that his brother found Elsa and married her, getting him out of the service, prior to joining the Special Forces Unit.

Grimmly, Smee confirms his thoughts, "You're the only one left alive."

He looks down at his left hand, and remembers his last battle, some scars still littered his body, but mostly his soul.

Smee doesn't look at him, and goes over and removes the message that Killian hasn't looked at yet. "Don't you open your messages?"

"I've had enough good news for today."

The General opens the letter, completely unshocked, "You have won the annual Gemini contest and a trip to Misthaven Paradise. For two. Congratulations. Here are your tickets."

He hands Killian the tickets, and Killian shakes his head, "You rigged the contest?" Smee nods. "You couldn't come up with something a little more discreet, mate?"

"Old tricks are the best tricks, eh? Major Iceborg will accompany you, as your wife…"

"I'm not going."

Smee looks the major up and done, "Why not?"

He runs a hand through his hair, "One reason… I want to stay the one that is left alive."

Outside in the hallway outside Killian's apartment, Emma and David search for his apartment. Emma carries the card Killian gave her along with his leather jacket. David finds the apartment, and yanks the number off the door. He waves Emma over as his hand goes to the bell, ringing it.

"Excuse me," Killian says to the others and goes to the door and looks out the peephole. His eyes see Emma. Killian starts to panic, he never thought he would truly see her again. He looks at his three guests, and his messy apartment, this is really not a good time, "Bloody Hell!"

Smee looks at him worried, "What is it?"

Killian has two seconds to make up something to get rid of Smee. "It's my wife."

"You remarried?"

"Aye, and she hates the military. Please… You can't be here, you have to go...:"

The General looks at him as if he is crazy, "There is no where to go."

Killian turns to the fridge and collapses the shelves and starts pushing all three of them into it. "Sorry, General, but we've got no choice! It'll only take a minute! Let me set up another meeting and I'll be back."

"Three of us will never fit in here!"

Killian keeps pushing, "Oh, yes you will…" Killian slams the fridge door. The doorbell rings again. "Coming!"

He whips through his place in ten seconds, gathers up things laying about, shuts drawers, rolls up his laundry in the folding bed. He brushes his hair back, and opens the door with a big smile only to discover a gun stuck between his eyes held by David. The sound of a cheerful Emma behind the priest, "Apipoulai!"

Killian looks toward David, unphased by the gun, more phased by the site of Emma in her tight white top, short red jacket, her lips deep red, her eyes so green… he was getting lost… "I supposes that means 'hi'?" he asks.

"I'm sorry to have to resort to such methods, but we heard about your good luck on the radio and we need the tickets to Misthaven." David said as they walk into the apartment, and the door shuts behind them. Emma walks over and hands him his jacket and then starts moving about the apartment looking at the things on the shelves.

"Is that the usual way priests go on vacation?" Killian asks as he brings his jacket up to his nose, he smells her on the jacket and it almost makes him light headed.

"We're not going on vacation… we're on a mission." David answers.

"What kind of mission," he asks as he watches Emma go through his stuff. She overturns a picture of him and his ex-wife and he see her face turn into a frown for a minute and sit the picture back down. He starts to think about that when David responds.

"We have to save the world."

Where has he heard this before, "Good luck."

David nods, "Of course."

Killian tries to reason with him, "Father, I was in the Army for awhile and every time they told us we were on a mission to save the world the only thing that changed was I lost a lot of friends, among other things." He raises his hand, he sees Emma look at him with a slight tilt to her head, "So thanks for the offer.. but no thanks."

David is disappointed by his answer, but Emma looks crestfallen, and he almost wants to change his mind just to take that sad look from her face, "I'm sorry."

A voice over the speaker system rings out, "This is a police control action…" Everyone freezes as the whole building resounds with the electronic voice.

A group of Policemen, burst into the hallway. One of the cops enters a code on the police wall box. A device descends from the ceiling, a flashing light-siren, a voice fills the air. "This is not an exercise. This is a police control."

David starts to panic. "Oh my god oh my god…"

Killian takes charge and pushes a button sending the fridge to the next floor. A shower takes it's place. "Emma, hide in here and don't move!" He send the shower into the ceiling.

He opens the bed and tosses David into it, David hesitates "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save your ass so you can save the world." he hits a button on the wall. The bed disappears into the wall.

Meanwhile, the automatic police voice continues. "Spread your legs and place your hands in the yellow circles, please."

A cop slaps a viewer device on Killian's door which makes part of it transparent. "Put your hands in the yellow circles, please."

Killian takes his time hiding his face. The Cop looks at his sheet. He's looking for a Killian Jones. He has his picture, but it is Killian with long hair and a bushy beard, a few months after his last battle. Far different than the man standing there right now.

The cop looks through the viewer, "Sir? Are you classified as human?"

Killian shakes his head, "No, I'm a meat popsicle."

Another cop calls out on the other side of the hall, "I found him!" Killian's business card is stuck to the door of his crazy neighbor Jefferson's apartment. He is at his sink shaving instead of against the wall.

The first cop arrives with Killian's picture, "Sir, this is a control. Please put your hands in the yellow circles."

Jefferson steps right up to the viewer, shaving cream on his face. He could pass for the man in the picture if he was buzzed cut and shaven clean. "Fuck you!" he screams, giving the cops the middle finger to the view finder.

Killian still has his hands to the wall, "Wrong answer."

An explosion removes the neighbors door, and a scuffle ensues. The riot police hustle down the hall dragging the neighbor behind them in a canvas bag. A cop is on the wall phone. "OK, we got the guy under wraps."

**************************  
Neal is on the phone, facing Gold as the cop continues, "It was not easy, but we bagged him!. Thanks for the tip!"

"Glad to help" Neal says and hangs up the phone. He turns to Gold, "They just arrested the guy for Uranium smuggling. Everything's going as planned."

Neal shows him a plane ticket, and a passport with his picture and Killian's name. "All I have to do now is to go to the airport and take his place. I should be in Misthaven in less than four hours."

Gold sits there quietly for a moment, "Don't come back without the Stones."


	4. Chapter 4

Once the police leave the apartment building Killian is immediately bringing the shower back down and opening the door. Emma is soaking wet, her teeth chattering from the cold.

"I'm really sorry. I forgot about the auto-wash." He says as he grabs a large towel, "Here let me warm you up." Killian wraps her in the towel and vigorously rubs her back. Emma warms gradually and snuggles closer to his warm comfortable chest. Killian's rubbing slows, turning into more like a caress.

His eyes look down and she is staring up at him, "It's funny. I've met you twice today and you've ended up in my arms both times." And he doesn't want to let her go.

Emma suddenly realizes that she has maybe gone a bit too far. She recovers, looking embarrassed too, but smiles up at him "Valo massa... Chacha hamas."

He doesn't understand, but gets the idea, "Uh… you're welcome love."

An indistinct sound comes from the wall. But Killian is so entranced with the sight of Emma looking up at him in his arms, he doesn't hear it until it becomes quite a racket. "You hear that?" he asks her.

She nods, "David…"

His eyes open in shock, having forgot about the priest. "Oh god!" Killian reluctantly lets her go, and she holds onto the towel as he goes and pushes a button on the wall. The bed pops out, fully made, with David tucked in it, struggling to get out. "I'm really sorry mate. Let me help you".

They get him dislodged from the blankets and he helps David stand, as Emma speaks behind him, "Achta ge lumitai de matala…"

Killian turns, "What?" and catches her struggling out of her wet clothes. His breath is taken away by the sight of her perfect body. He stares a moment, and then his good form kicks in, and he turns his back on her. David does the same, and they both look away. Killian takes a deep breath and lets it out. There is no way he is getting that sight out of his head. Emma is wringing out her shirt of the water in the background.

"Would you like some coffee?" He asks David trying to distract himself from the activity happening behind him.

"Yes please," David says keeping his eyes focused on the shelves in front of him. David see's the winning ticket to Misthaven, and grabs the tickets. He looks over to Killian who has his back turned to him, he quickly takes a trophy on the ledge and whacks Killian hard on the back of the head. Killian drops to the floor unconscious.

Emma is pulling her shirt back on and her jacket, and yells at David, "Vano da, mechteba?! Soun domo kala chon hammas!"

"No, I'm not proud of myself. But we don't have the luxury of choice." David grabs her hand, and leads her out of the apartment, they don't have much time.

**************************  
The Police exit the elevator and head for the front door. A cop suddenly takes a hit from a silencer, then a second. Others are bashed on the head by Mangalore warriors. One of them picks up the prisoner bag, drags it into a small shed.

Walsh, the Mangalore leader, is seriously wounded sitting in the shed, he looks up at Felix as his second in command walks in.

"Killian Jones! We got him."

Walsh tries to smile, "Perfect... Take command, Felix. Go to Misthaven and get the Stones... If Gold really wants them... He'll have to negotiate. Revenge is at hand."

**************************  
Killian gets unsteadily to his feet, some blood drips down his face. He daubs at it with a wince. "Bloody Hell! Some priest!" The phone rings, he manages to answer. "Yeah?"

It's Granny, he can't do this right now, "Have you pulled yourself together?"

"Not yet," he hangs up, and moves to the fridge door, opening it. The three officers are in there, iced over. Killian grabs some ice and presses it to the lump on his head. He looks at them, "I'll take the mission. He leaves the fridge open, grabs his leather jacket, and leaves his apartment.

His cat sits at the base of the open fridge looking at the three officers.

**************************  
David and Emma arrive at the Manhattan Intergalactic Airport. A huge hall three quarters filled with trash piled up to the ceiling. There are groups of extraterrestrials on strike standing in trash holding picket signs.

A Security Guard picks up a phone off the wall, "Illegal gathering in Zone 4"

A hand taps Emma from behind. She whips around, stopping short at seeing it is Henry, almost punching him in the face.

David turns to Henry, "Did you get them?" Henry hands David two passports. "Excellent... Emma Jones." He hands it to her. The name makes her smile. "And Killian Henry Jones."

She frowns, "Akta dedero ansila do mektet."

"I can't go... to many people have seen my face, including Gold, Henry will take care of you." She looks at Henry, he's still very much a boy. "Go on... See the Diva... get the Stones... See you at the temple... God be with you."

Back at the entrance to the Airport, Killian is rushing inside. Walking quickly, but still not trying to draw attention, he scopes the hall looking for Emma. A Police patrol bearing down on the Strikers jostles him. The cops open fire. The strikers dive into the garbage and disappear.

Emma and a very nervous Henry are at the boarding gate, he puts the tickets and IDs on the check-in counter. Emma tosses her suitcase on the conveyor belt.

The red headed flight attendant smiles at them cheerfully, her name tag saying 'Ariel', she looks at the tickets and types away at the computer, "Congratulations on winning the contest."

Henry gives her a bleak smile. Emma rolls her eyes. A hundred feet back, Killian has spotted Emma and... Henry. He heads right for them. Emma's seen him. She is both delighted and panicked. Henry doesn't notice.

Killian presses one of his fingers like a gun to Henry's back, but cheerfully speaks, "Hey! I really thought I was going to miss my flight!" He looks to Henry, "Thanks, lad! You put the luggage on the conveyor belt?"

Henry doesn't know what to do, so he responds in the affirmative.

Killian smiles, "Great, now get out of here and run along home."

Henry looks at him then Emma and back, unsure what to do he leaves.

Killian turns to the attendant, "Excuse me. I was so afraid I'd miss the flight that I sent the kid here to pick up my boarding card." He looks at Henry's fake ID. "My cousin Henry."

Emma is having a hard time not laughing, but she is unable to hold back a smile.

Ariel looks at Emma's ID, and questions him, "Your wife?"

Killian grabs the ID and reads it, he looks over at Emma, a light of amusement in his eyes, he pulls Emma close, his arm around her, "Aye… Newlyweds." He winks at Ariel, "You know how it is... Love at first sight. You meet, something goes tilt, you get married, you hardly know each other." He turns to Emma smiling, "Right, darling?"

Emma is caught in his sparkling blue eyes, shakes her head and then turns to Ariel, and rips her boarding card out of the attendant's hand, "Dinoine chagantakat!"

He has no idea what she said, but he is sure it wasn't polite, "Took the words right out of my mouth. Go on... I'll be right with you," he tells her sweetly. Then turns back to Ariel, "It's our honeymoon. We're going to use the trip to get to know each other better." He winks at the stewardess, and then follows Emma to board the shuttle.

Jefferson and a tawdry woman cross the airport. The couple is almost knocked over by a police patrol holding a 500 pound Pig on a stainless steel leash. The couple panics a moment, then realize the patrol isn't for them. The pig heads for the pile where the strikers disappeared.

The cop looks at the pig, "Come on, Snyffer, go root!" The pig piles into the garbage.

In the airport bar, David sits on a stool talking to the robot bartender, "I feel so guilty sending her to do the dirty work. I know she was made to be strong but she's also so fragile... So human. You know what I mean?"

The bartender, nods his head as he pours David a drink.

Back at check-in, the crazy neighbor and his wife hand their tickets to the check-in attendant.

Ariel is surprised, and looks at them, "Jones… Killian…"

Jefferson responds but his voice is completely different, "Yep, that's me."

The check-in attendant triggers a transparent blue light that shines on their faces, revealing two other faces: Mangalores. Ariel tries to smile, "Just a minute, please."

She hits a silent alarm, but the Mangalores feel something is wrong. Jefferson looks around and tells the attendant, "We'll be right back ... we're gonna check out the duty free." They spin around and hurry away.

Back at the bar, David has had a few too many drinks, the robot asks, "The same?"

David nods, "Yeah…"

Henry comes and sits down next to him, "Make that two."

David turns to Henry, "Where's Emma?"

Henry puts his head down on the bar in defeat, "On the plane... with Mr. Jones... the real one."

The priest puts a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder, "It's all my fault. I'm the servant... It's my mission! Here!" He hands Henry the key from around his neck. "Here's the key to the Temple. Prepare for our arrival!"

David takes and tosses Henry's drink into his own, downs it all in one shot, and takes off, passing the Mangalore couple headed for the exit.

They are very nervous. A police patrol is coming. This time, it seems to be for them. The Jefferson look alike turns to the woman "Tell Walsh plan A flopped. Tell him to go to plan B."

The woman nods and runs off. The Jefferson look alike takes out a gun and blasts away at the cops. The cops fire back. A firefight rages in the hall. The woman dives into a pile of garbage and disappears.

One of the cops hits the button on his walkie-talkie, "Send in a back-up unit, Zone 7!"

On one side of the hall, a trap door opens. Three pigs come running out, grabbed by their police handler. David waits until everyone has left, gets down on all fours and crawls through the trapdoor reserved for the pigs.

**************************  
Emma is standing at the buffet in the first class lounge, if she thought the food was good from the microwave before, there is no comparison. She fills up her plate, munching as she goes down the line.

Killian is being lead down a hall by an asian stewardess, her black hair pulled into a ponytail, her name tag showing, 'Mulan'. His eyes are looking all over trying to find Emma as the stewardess speaks, "You are so lucky... Ruby is the coolest DJ in the universe."

He tries to stop her right there, "Listen... I don't want to be interviewed. I'd prefer to remain anonymous."

Mulan stops in the corridor, and faces him, "Forget anonymous. You'll be doing Ruby's live show every day from 5 to 7!"

"You have to be kidding me!" This wasn't going to work for what he needed to do. And first and foremost he needed to find Emma.

The stewardess smiles and shakes her head. The door next to him suddenly swings open and smashes him in the face. His hand goes to his nose, luckily no damage, his eyes move to the person who opened it.

In walks Ruby Lucas amidst a tornado of music and security guards. She is young, beautiful, eccentric, charming as an elf or sly as a fox. A bundle of energy. She is the 25th century's most popular DJ. She is dressed head to toe in leopard print, her hair streaked with various colors and done up elaborately, the deep plunging neckline and a tightly clenched corset showing off a ton of cleavage.

She turns to him and smiles, her finger hitting him in the chest and trailing the chest hair and the V of his black t-shirt. "Killian Jones! Here he is The most hated man in the universe. The one and only winner of the Gemini Croquette contest! Ladies, start melting 'cause the boy's hot! Hot! Hot! The boy is perfect…"

She feels his muscles in his chest and down his arm, he is unimpressed, and very annoyed. "The right size, right build, right hair. Right on! Say something-to those 50 billion pair of ears out there K-man!"

An assistant hands a totally lost Killian a mike, "Hi." his deep voice rings out.

She rolls her eyes, but continues, "Does it get any better or what!" Ruby grabs Killian's arm and leads him down the hallway, as fast as the music. Quiver ladies, he's gonna set the world on fire right here from 5 to 7! You'll know everything there is to know about the K-man. His dreams, his desires, his most intimate of intimates. And from what I'm looking at intimate is the stud muffin's middle name. So tell me my main man... you ever been in the service?" She looks down at his left hand, a rise to her eyebrows.

"Uh… not really." He says, refusing to really answer. Ruby lets go of Killian's arm and grabs Mulan. "Freeze those knees, my chickadees, 'cause K-man is on the case with a major face…" Ruby rubs up against the stewardess as she continues, Mulan's eyes getting wider, breathing going faster, "Start drooling, ladies! My man here is a sharp-tongued Sire who's gonna stroke your every desire."

They come to an intersection and she lets go of Mulan, the airline company has prepared drinks for them. The stewardess collects herself and moves back down hallway where she came from, back to first class lounge.

Ruby pushes on, grabs a glass of champagne, scribbles her autograph. "Yesterday's unknown will be tomorrow's Prince of Misthaven Paradise, the hotel of a thousand and one follies, home of luxury and beauty. A magic fountain flowing with non-stop wine, women and Hootchie Koochie Koo…" She says dancing, and then tosses away her champagne glass.

"Beware out there puppy dogs my man is on the prowl. Owwww!" As she is howling, Ruby see a male stewardess, and grabs his arm turning him to her. Her red painted nails lightly trail down his face, neck, check and circle his name tag reading 'Graham'.

She smiles at him leaning into him, their noses almost touching as she continued into her microphone, "And start licking your stamps little girls, this guy's gonna have you writing home to Momma! Tomorrow from 5 to 7, I'll be your voice, your tongue and I'll be hot on the tail of the sexiest man of the year... K-man... Your man... My man." Her tongue darting out tasting his lips. Graham gulps, his eyes not leaving hers.

A beep startles Killian as he just stands there annoyed, wondering how much more of this he will have to endure.

"End of transmission," comes over the communication link, and the music suddenly stops. Several assistants come and compliment Ruby who sighs, and drops her pretense. She turns to Killian, Graham forgotten for the moment.

"Killian sweetheart do me a favor I know this is probably the biggest thing that ever happened to you in your inconsequential life. But I've got a show to do here and it's got to pop. So tomorrow, when we're on air, give me a hand... Try to make believe you have more than a one word vocabulary. OK pal?"

He has had enough, he grabs her by the arm and pulls her into a corner, trying to control his anger, "I didn't come here to play Dumbo on the radio. So tomorrow between 5 and 7 give yourself a hand." He pushes her away, "that clear… pal?"

Ruby's eyes are wide, "Crystal"

**************************  
Ariel is looking incredulously at the two tickets in her hand, she can't believe this, "Mr. Jones… Killian Jones?" People obviously couldn't take losing.

Neal gives her a big smile, "That's right."

The attendant scans the ID with a yellow beam, it checks out, and the blue light reveals no other face but his. "The problem is I only have one Killian Jones on my list... and he's already checked in."

Neal's smile falls, "That's impossible! He's in j... I mean, there must be some mistake. I have my ticket! I'm the real Killian Jones!"

A bell sounds, Ariel smiles, "I'm sorry, sir, boarding is finished." She hits a button. A thick window slowly slides up between  
them.

Neal completely loses his shit, "I want to see your boss! Get rid of this fucking window! Somebody's made a mistake, goddamnit!"

He pounds on the counter with both fists. A steel curtain comes down. Red sighting beams target spots on his body, ten gun barrels protrude from the wall, all aimed at him.

A cops voice comes over the speaker, "This is not an exercise. This is a police control. Put your hands in the nearest yellow circles."

Neal instantly calms, panic rising, "Sorry, my fault... Just a little overexcited... that's all... I'm calm now."

Killian makes his way in the shuttle looking for his 'seat'. No more seats in modern 'planes', just individual travel boxes lined up like rows of microwaves. He has found what he is looking for. He rolls in feet first, and turns to see Emma quietly stretched out in front of a computer screen. She is concentrating on the words that scroll rapidly past her on the screen. He doesn't understand what she is doing.

Emma turns to him, "Apipoulai!"

He smiles back, relieved he has found her, "Hi." She turns back to her screen. Killian continues, "Emma, love, listen to me... these tickets... they're not mine... I mean they are, but not for a vacation like everyone thinks... I'm on an operation, a mission... and if I didn't come get you, you'd be in a shitload of trouble... I'd love to be on vacation with you... but now... now I've got to work... And Emma... I would love to work in peace." And what he leaves off is he can't work on the mission and worry about her safety at the same time.

Emma types in "LOVE" on the keyboard, and says it, "Love…"

Killian nods, "Yes! But "love" isn't the operative word here, Peace is."

Emma types in this new word, very pleased, "Peace… and love…" She brings up a picture of a 60's style Hippie flashing a peace sign. Killian sighs and switches off the screen.

"Sometimes you can't learn everything from a screen... sometimes it's better to ask someone who has experience…" he tells her, trying not to reach his hand out and caress her face, or run it through her blonde hair.

She smiles, and asks, "What is… Make Love?"

That wasn't something he expected, and stares at her for a few minutes trying to figure out how to explain it at the same time images invade his head that shouldn't, of doing just that… He finally finds his voice, "Know what?" he reaches over and turns the computer back on, "On that subject maybe you'd be better off asking the screen."

After a few more minutes of quiet, with Emma looking at her screen with words and images flying by. Killian has to turn his eyes away from the screen, it makes his head hurt, but he doesn't mind watching the various thoughts and emotions play over Emma's face. Turns out he can very much read what she feels, she like an open book, and he smiles.

Mulan walks up the aisle of the shuttle pushing the red buttons on top of each individual box. The communication system echoing through the shuttle, "To make your flight as short and agreeable as possible, our flight attendants are switching on the sleep regulator which will regulate your sleep during the trip."

Emma switches off the screen, and turns to him, "Ok, finished."

He tilts his head, "Finished what?"

"Learning language."

"Which one," though he thinks English sense she is doing a much better job now.

"All 900," is her reply as if it is no big deal.

Killian doesn't know if he should laugh or not, "You learned 900 languages in five minutes?"

Her smile is bigger, "Yes! Now it's your turn! I learned your language, you have to learn mine!"

"I know how to say "Hello". Teach me how to say "Good-bye", that's all I need."

"Apipoussan!"

"Apipoussan?" he tries.

She nods, "Good! Do you know how we say 'make love'?"

He isn't sure if she is joking with him, teasing him, or is really asking, "Uh…"

"Hoppi-hoppa"

Killian smiles, his heart melting at the happy look on her face, her green eyes twinkling, and the happy sounding words. He closes his eyes, and looks up, "Help."

Luckily, a stewardess smiles at him through the box window. "Sweet dreams, Mr. Jones!" Mulan sets the sleep regulator. Killian and Emma immediately fall asleep.

**************************  
The male stewardess in a different area of the shuttle is having a problem, and that problem has a name, "Ms. Ruby, you have to assume your individual position."

Ruby's body is plastered to him, her mouth on his neck, her breasts pressed tightly to him. Her hot breath in his ear, "I don't want an individual position, I want all positions…"

Graham is trying to resist, trying to do his job, she is making it exceedingly difficult, "We're going to take off soon, Ms. Lucas."

Ruby smiles at him, "Now you're talking," she says kissing him hard. His arms wrap around her giving in.

The crew is preparing for liftoff in the cockpit of the shuttle, "Molecular axis authorization. Vector 130. Destination Misthaven" says the copilot entering information into the computer.

Mulan enters the cockpit, "Zone 1. 217 locked. The sleep regulator is on."

The pilot checks her out, and smiles at her, "Thanks, Miss." She returns the smile, turns around rolling her eyes and leaves. A red light flashes on the vast control panel. The pilot looks at the panel, and calls to the ground crew, "We've got parasites in the landing gear."

The ground crew in hermetically sealed suits exit a truck. They go over to the front landing gear and send up a whooshing beam. The flame burns everything it touches. A pack of repugnant creatures falls squealing from the landing gear. A small trapdoor is opened under the shuttle and a huge slightly phosphorescent tube falls out.

Neal is at a phone booth in the middle of the airport, "Yeah, it's me, Belle. Put Gold on." He is already sweating profusely.

"I'm listening"

"The real Killian Jones is on the plane! He took my place."

"This is a joke, right?" Gold says, temper flaring.

Ruby is wrapped around Graham, legs around his waist, he falls backwards onto a table. She smiles and pushes him down, her legs moving to straddle his hips. She opens his shirt, her lips and teeth following the newly exposed flesh. She reaches his pants, and opens the zipper. She scoots back and pulls his pants and underwear down to his knees, she looks him in the eye, her tongue licking his lips. Ruby sees what she likes…

Two ground crew members stick an enormous, highly phosphorescent tube into the opening. And one of them calls up to the Pilot, "You're fueled and ready to go. Have a nice flight."

The pilot looks to his copilot, "Everything ready for liftoff?"

Graham's face is contorting in pleasure, Ruby's mouth is even better now than when she is on the Radio. He can't contain the moans that rip from his mouth as she sucks hard, his eyes roll into the back of his head, is hands grabbing hold of her hair.

Gold is holding the phone, anger evident on his face, "I am very disappointed" Neal is trying to calm him down on the other side of the line, but Gold's anger is getting closer to erupting.

The runway is now empty of the ground crew, David slips out of the shadows and scurries over to the front landing gear. He pauses for an instant, then climbs up the wheel well and disappears inside the shuttle.

The pilots are going through the pre-flight check-list. "Anti static pressure?" the copilot asks.

"Primed and ready to go," answers the pilot.

On the ground, protective fire curtains rise slowly to contain the engine exhaust on liftoff.

Ruby's leopard print suit is on the floor, her hips are moving at a frantic pace, Graham's hands holding her, helping her move. Her head falling back as she moves faster, chasing her pleasure.

A keyboard slowly appears in front of Gold as he types and continues, "and if there is one thing I cannot stand is to be disappointed!"

The pilot gradually turns the engines up, "10 seconds," chimes the copilot.

Ruby's hips are going faster, her legs starting to shake.

Gold presses one final button on his keyboard in frustration.

The shuttle's engines are almost a full blast.

The Pilot reads the console, and presses a button, "Liftoff." The Shuttle blasts away.

In the airport, Neal explodes along with the phone and everything else within 60 feet.

Ruby arches her back and screams… after a few moments she lowers herself and rests her head against Graham's chest.

Killian and Emma sleep soundly in their box. Emma has a smile on her face and her hand in Killian's. He actually looks peaceful, free of nightmares for once. Just happy dreams of the woman next to him.

The shuttle rockets through space, then suddenly vanishes with amazing speed. Space is now empty and calm. Billions of stars glow in perfect silence.

The nefarious planet in still there, immobile, even larger now, writhing like a serpent. Then, suddenly, for no apparent reason, all activity stops and it becomes gray and cold.

In the Admiral's starship, scientists watch the measuring device. One of the devices suddenly starts working. "We're finally getting something!"

Mary Margaret stands facing the President, who is looking more tired than ever. The scientist starts, "The thing is sending out radio wavelengths."

Regina looks up, "What the hell does it want with radio waves?"

"It Probably wants to make a call."

Regina looks at her Generals, and they look at her in astonishment.

**************************  
Picasso purrs contentedly on Gold's lap. The phone rings, he picks up, "Belle I told you I didn't want to take any calls."

"I know, unless it's the 'Dark One', and it's… him," she says nervously.

Gold shoots to his feet. Picasso tumbles to the floor. "Put him through," he says both excited and uneasy. He stands there, almost coming to attention. The line clicks over, "Gold here."

The voice that comes over the line is terrifying, "Am I disturbing you?"

"No… not at all. Where are you?"

The Dark One's breathing is foreboding, "Not far, now… How's our deal coming along?"

Gold swallows hard, frightened, "Fine, just fine! I'll have the four pieces you asked for any time now. But it wasn't easy. My costs have tripled."

The Dark One pauses an instant. Gold is feeling worse all the time. "Money is of no importance... I want the Stones."

Black ooze starts to come out of his ear. Gold brings his hand to it, then looks at it, scared, his legs tremble. "The Stones will be here. I'll see to it personally!"

"I can't wait to be among you." The Dark One says, and the line dies.

Gold sighs and sits down totally freaked out, black ooze traveling down the side of his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The shuttle slows down and starts it descent toward Misthaven, the turquoise planet. Crystal blue water, perfect white sand beaches. A true paradise.

The stewardess picks up a microphone to make an announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our descent toward Misthaven Paradise…"

Mulan walks down the aisles waking the passengers one by one. She presses a button on the door of each box.

In a corner of another room, Ruby and Graham awake with a start and quickly redress. Once their clothes are back in place, he tries to speak, "I wanted to tell you that…"

Ruby puts on her sunglasses and presses a finger to his lips. She gives him a quick kiss, and a smile and then she disappears behind the curtain leaving the bewildered stewardess on his own.

The spaceship descends through some clouds and glides over a vast turquoise sea. Misthaven Paradise looms into view. An enormous ocean liner floating a dozen yards above the water. On closer inspection it is a lot more modern than a traditional ocean liner. The shuttle draws near, looking ridiculously small next to the monster. Like a sardine next to a whale.

In the cockpit a blinking light goes on, the pilot puts in a call to the crew, "Parasites in Zone 1"

Mulan opens Killian's box door. He is still heavy with sleep. He looks over towards Emma, but she's not there.

The tiny space shuttle enters the huge air hotel. The pilot maneuvers it into the docking area, "Docking activated. You can let the passengers out."

A crew member trying to check out Zone 1 pries open the door to an overhead panel. David falls out, hanging in a jumble of wires.

The enormous doors to the entrance hall of Misthaven Paradise opens and the passengers exit the shuttle. Emma is among them. She appears quite impressed by the beauty and luxury.

Killian shakes his head free of sleep and makes his way up the shuttle's aisle, trying to get ahead of people, again trying to find Emma. "Pardon me. Excuse me. I'm trying to reach my wife.. Sorry!" He sighs to himself, "One of these days I'll stop chasing this woman…" but not today, as he continues after her.

A dozen policemen wait patiently at the end of the hall. Emma stops and presses against the wall. She spots Killian leaving the shuttle. A gorgeous hostess comes up to him, drapes a lei around his neck and plants a kiss on his lips in welcome. The hostess smiles at him, "Welcome to Paradise."

Killian's face is covered in lipstick. Emma sees he did nothing to stop the girl and she doesn't like it. She doesn't want to look at him, and turns to find a large set man wearing a sarong drapes some flowers around her neck. Then, obviously relishing it, he leans down to kiss her. Emma bashes him on the forehead. The hefty man straightens up. He's still smiling, but his nose is bleeding. He falls slowly to the floor.

Killian pushes forward trying to spot Emma. He also tries to wipe the lipstick off.

Emma tries to escape through a door marked PERSONNEL ONLY, but it's locked. A host looks at her with a grin. "If you don't have the code you can't open it."

Emma smiles and punches in an random code and twists the doorknob. The door opens with the sound of a braking lock. Emma smiles sweetly and enters as if nothing were amiss.

A shriek of joy fills the room. Killian turns around. The hosts and hostesses cluster around Ruby as she comes out of the plane. Ruby spots Killian and latches onto his arm. It's not going to be easy to remain discrete.

Ruby smiles at him, "My main man! Please don't leave me here alone. My head's killing me and my adoring fans are gonna tear me apart! Get me outta here!"

He smiles for show, "I'll take you to the bar, after that, you're on your own."

She grabs his arm tighter, "Oh, yes! Do that! You treat me right, man. Tell me all about yourself, your roots, your personal life, your childhood dreams…"

Killian sighs, "I don't think this is a good time…"

She doesn't listen and continues, "You got brothers and sisters? What about your dad? Tell me about your dad! What was he like? Physically? Big, I suppose?"

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, very big, a giant."

Ruby looks off into the distance, a troubled look, "I didn't have a dad... never saw him... never even heard him. 50 billion people listen to me every day... and he doesn't hear me…"

Emma is in a small room, ear at the door, listening. Everything seems normal. She turns and discovers the room for what it is, a rest room for... three cops who look up from their books and stare blankly at her. Emma doesn't know what to do. So she smiles.

A hostess leads Killian into his stateroom, turning on the light as she enters. Killian follows, impressed by the room. The bell hop, brings in Emma's suitcase.

Killian grabs the notice announcing Diva Ursulaguna's concert at 5:30 that evening. The Dress is Formal attire. He looks to the hostess, "For the concert it says formal attire... I didn't bring…"

The hostess pulls back the closet door. Twenty tuxedos in a row. She then walks over to a small table, "Here's some champagne. I'll drop by after the concert to open it." She gives him a blinding smile and closes the door.

Killian pushes a button. The curtains open to reveal the most spectacular view of the turquoise planet below. Breathtaking. The phone rings, and he picks it up looking out the window, "Hello?"

"You little sleaze bag!"

"Gran?" he groans, how the hell did she get him all the way here?

"Don't you ever ask me for another thing in my life again, you've killed your poor grandmother with your own hands!"

Killian drops into an armchair and sighs. His eyes go to the ceiling, "Gran!"

**************************  
The Chief of Police has David in front of him, handcuffed. One of his men alerts him, "The Diva's ship is coming in."

"Thanks Archie, I want Maximum security on her."

"Yes, SIr!"

The Chief, Robin, turns back to David, "Ok, let's hear it."

"Where was I?" David asks.

Robin sighs, bored, "You open the door. There's a cabby with a girl in his arms."

Archie leaves as two cops come hobbling in all bloody and bandaged. They hold up a third cop.

The chief looks concerned, "What happened? A bomb go off in your face?"

The beat-up cop replies through a bloody mouth, "Yeah... A 5 foot 5 inch bomb... with green eyes."

David perks up, "And the smile of an angel?" They all turn to look at him. He looks at Robin, "May I speak to you alone?"

**************************  
Emma watches the Diva's arrival. A door opens and two policeman clear the way for Diva Ursulaguna, her Manager, her bodyguards and a gaggle of porters carrying trunks.

Not wanting to draw attention to herself, Emma feigns interest in a painting that is obviously upside down. A white chiffon veil covers the face of the Diva, she stops in front of Emma. The Diva reaches out and strokes Emma's face, without touching her. The Diva removes her hand making a sound of crackling electricity, then passes on.

The Diva's assistant comes up to her, "The Diva wants you to know that she senses great powers in you... in the service of a noble cause... She will give you what you have come to get, but she wants to sing first."

Outside the Diva's suite, the policeman stand at attention in front of the Diva's suite. Archie looks at the Diva nervously, "Hello, I'm head of security. Everything is in order. You can…" The Diva enters her suite without letting him finish. "make yourselves at home safely. If you need anything...give it a knock!"

**************************  
A door opens near the police officer's main entrance. David looks both ways. Then crosses the hall, dragging the Chief of Police by the feet.

**************************  
Killian finishes putting on his tux, still on the phone. "Listen, Gran! I've only got a few days vacation and I'll be damned if I'm gonna spend them on the phone." The doorbell rings. "Hang on, it's the door. No! I told you I didn't bring anybody! I'm all alone... as usual!"

Killian opens the door. It's not the champagne. Even better. It's Emma. He speaks into the phone to his granny one more time, "I'll call you back."

She moves into the room, her eyes scanning Killian in the suit, her head moving back and forth in though. His left hand scratches behind his ear, as she studies him. She walks closer, her fingers lightly brushing the black tux, she looks up into his blue eyes and gives him a smile.

Emma then turns and heads for her suitcase and starts to undress. Killian has to turn away once more. He runs his hand through his hair with a sigh, "Here we go again."

"You know women normally change five times more than men."

"You get that off the screen?" he asks.

She smiles, "Yes... you know there's a lot of differences between men women."

His eyebrow arches, but with his back turned she can't see it, "You noticed."

"Ok, you can turn around."

Killian turns around. Emma has put on a very simple red dress but it is extremely sexy, hugs her in all the right areas. He was tempted to check the temperature in the room, because it was suddenly getting very warm. He just stares, and can't seem to say anything. The length of time must have been noticeable because Emma was starting to wonder if something was wrong.

He finally manages to get out, "Where are you going?" Smooth…

"I'm going to see the Diva sing. What's the matter?... Do I look bad?" She asks looking down at herself.

Killian quickly recovers, "No, not at all! I mean, just the opposite, you're... Emma you're beautiful."

Emma smiles at him, his compliment pleases her. She turns, revealing her unzippered back. Killian cannot help but stare at her bare flesh. "Do you know how this works?" she asks for help.

Killian walks up behind her, his breath near her ear, "I have an idea." Her body shakes slightly, and she jumps a little when his warm hand touches the small of her back where the zipper starts. "Relax," he says quietly, as his fingers bring the zipper of her dress up.

Once all the way, he wants to kiss the back of her neck, he wants to wrap his arms around her. And from the way she is standing there, almost swaying into him, he would almost believe she would welcome it. But he has a mission to complete, and she needs to stay safe.

He pulls out small, lightweight silver bracelet from his pocket and walks in front of her. "A small piece of jewelry will go perfect," he says but can't look her in the eyes knowing the truth.

She extends her wrist, and he slips the bracelet on, but almost instantly a fluorescent beam bursts out of the bracelet and forms a vertical bar going from the floor to the ceiling.

Emma looks at him stunned, hurt, she is held captive. "You're going to leave me here?"

Killian can't meet her eyes, "I told you I need to work in peace. Remember? I need to concentrate."

"And you can't concentrate with me around?"

He shakes his head, "It's very difficult." Finally he looks into her eyes, trying to show her the truth, his hand coming out to almost touch her face but returns to his side, "I will worry about you too much. You have a way of getting into trouble."

Emma tries to break the cuff or the poll.

"Army Issue," he looks her in the eyes again, "I am sorry love."

Emma tries desperately to get out of the handcuffs but it is impossible. Killian sets the radio down in front of her and turns it on so she can hear the concert.

Emma looks like she'd like to punch him, "You're nothing but a… a…"

Killian closes his eyes, "The words you're looking for weren't in the dictionary you studied. I won't be long."

The door flies open. Ruby barges in. "Hey Stud we gotta…" Then she sees the scene, Emma cuffed, in a low cut dress. Her mind goes to the obvious. "Killian my man what's happening here? Who's the chick? What's the gig? We free forming here? Can I get in on this?"

Killian glares at her, "No… to all of the above." He grabs Ruby by the arm and ushers her out, he turns back to Emma and mouths another, 'I'm sorry.' as he exits and locks the door. He resigns himself to the belief that at least in the room she is safe.

Emma glares at him, and even at the closed door.

**************************  
Ruby and Killian enter what turns out to be a replica of the Garnier Opera in Paris. A hostess escorts them to their seats. She has changed clothes as well. This time wearing a red and black number with rosebuds all around the large collar. The ever present corset, firmly in place. Her hair now all black with only red streaks, this time down in bouncing curls.

Ruby is in full-on broadcasting mode, "We have just walked into what is probably the most beautiful concert hall in the universe. Totally awesome! Magnificent paintings on the ceiling. I don't know who painted them, but he must have busted his balls! I see a row of former ministers, more sinister than minister! A few generals practicing how to sleep. And there's Tiny Anton, star of stage and screen, drowning in a sea of nymphets. He's not gonna get much out of this concert, because he's stone-deaf!"

Tiny Anton, a complete contradiction, more like a giant, bends his ear to a girl asking for an autograph, "to who?"

She continues to move down the Aisle with her arm through Killian's, "And over there is Kristoff Bjorgman, the king of Laserball and the best paid player in the League." She shakes hands as she goes by, "And over there is Emperor Stefan with his daughter Aurora. 'I love to sing,' she recently confessed to me. By the way I have a recording of her talented voice." Ruby touches a button, and you can hear a woman moaning in pleasure. "We'll share the rest of the song after the concert, and now it's time for Killian to say the word of the day." She spins back to him, "So tell me my man, are you happy here?"

Killian smiles sarcastically, "Thrilled," and sits down in his seat.

Ruby moves her hands in a choking motion in the air, anger evident on her face, "And now we head to a commercial." She sits down next to him in a huff with a glare. A waiter gives them the last two glasses of champagne from his tray.

The waiter leaves the hall with his empty tray and enters a small room reserved for staff. There are warriors behind the door, all armed. The waiter's face changes into Felix, the new leader of the Mangalores. "It's showtime."

The lights in the concert hall slowly start to dim.

President Mills, her staff, and General Smee sit at her desk, listening to Ruby's broadcast.

Emma, still chained to the bar, listens to the radio of the concert Killian left for her.

Killian is tense as the curtain rises. The Diva, in a stunning purple gown, stands in the center of the stage, head bowed. Purple like tentacles move out around her. Behind her, a large curtain opens up to a star filled window. Then the music begins. The Diva looks up, a rare beauty, an alien, and then she begins to sing. Her voice is divine, unmatched. Killian is swept up in the emotion.

Emma has tears in her eyes from the beautiful music, her head swaying.

In the Diva suite, her manager couldn't care less about the concert. His main problem is  
the bottle of scotch he can't seem to open. The doorbell rings. "Yeah?" he asks through the door.

"Flowers for the Diva."

He rolls his eyes, "She's allergic to flowers!"

"There's champagne as well…"

The manager takes one look at the stubborn bottle and opens the door. And finds himself staring down the barrel of a gun. A dozen Mangalores rush in. One of them, with a human face, closes the door and waits out in the hall.

David is watching from around the corner, "My God!"

**************************  
In the Misthaven control room, "Commander, I have a ship with a main malfunction. He requests permission to dock for repairs."

"Did you check out his registration number?"

"Everything's in order."

"Put him in the docking garage and inform the police."

**************************  
Inside a ZFX200 spaceship, the captain of Misthaven's voice comes through the comm link, "Permission granted. Dock 575. You have an hour. Will that be enough time'?"

Gold sits at the controls, "More than enough."

**************************  
The ship comes close enough for Emma to see it out the window. Emma's eyes roll in the back of her head, he mind, her soul remembering. The same ships with Mangalores at the controls attack her ship, destroying her ship.

Emma is alarmed. Her mission… the stones… Killian… She has to act. She seizes the fluorescent bar beam with great effort and rams it into the ceiling, marking a large hole. She climbs up the poll. The bracelet slips off the end of the poll, the silver remaining on her wrist, She crawls through the ventilation, heading to the Diva suite.

**************************  
David bursts into the closet that he left the Chief of Police tied up and gagged in. He quickly unties him. "Mangalores! The Diva's suite! They want the Sacred Stones! They must be stopped. We must stop them!. I'm going to free you but you must promise to help me!"

Robin looks at him, and nods in agreement.

**************************  
The Mangalores have trashed the suite. One of the Mangalores finally finds a case engraved with the four elements. "I have it."

The Mangalore is about to open the case when... Emma descends quietly and gracefully from the ceiling behind him. She smiles, "Apipoulai!" He turns to her and she motions him to her with a smirk.

The Diva switches from classical music to funk, picking up the tempo.

A mangalone whips out a long, deadly knife and rushes Emma. She side steps him, grabs his wrist, twisting and breaking it, the knife falls to the floor. Another tries to grab her from behind, but she grabs him and flips him over her shoulder and onto the back of the one already on the floor.

The song gets louder, the Diva sings a faster beat.

Hearing noise from inside the suite, the Mangalore by the door gets nervous and runs for reinforcements.

Emma punches a warrior repeatedly in the face, she has to hold him by his collar so he doesn't fall. One behind her gets up, and as she goes to punch the one in front of her, she changes direction and punches out the one behind her and follows through with the one she is holding and then lets him fall to the ground.

David enters the police station wearing handcuffs. The Chief of Police is behind him holding a gun.

Emma knocks out the last Mangalore just as the Diva finishes her song to a burst of applause. The Diva takes a bow.

Emma walks over to the case with a smile, her hands resting on top are bloodied. Some it her hers, most of it theirs.

**************************  
Felix and his men listen to the concert in the small room. The Mangalore guard runs in. "They were waiting for us! It was an ambush!"

Felix stands, "If it's war they want it's war they'll get! Enact the Final Plan!" All the Mangalores cock their weapons.

**************************  
Emma is about to open the case when the door explodes, wood flying everywhere.

Gold is in the doorway holding a ZF1. "My compliments, little lady! And thanks for doing all the dirty work! I couldn't have done it any better myself! Now hand over the Stones!"

Emma smiles and hands him the case.

Gold arms the ZF1 and gets ready to kill her. "Nice knowing you."

Emma catches on quickly. She kicks the scotch bottle on the floor into the gun which throws Gold's shot off. She then jumps to the ceiling and disappears in an air vent. Furious, Gold fires at the ceiling.

Emma dodges the bullets as best as she can.

Gold fires his 3000 round clip all around the room. The ceiling looks like a piece of swiss cheese when he is done. He smiles, "You can run but you can't hide."

He sticks a small cylinder in the wall and flicks it on. The numbers start ticking downwards, showing 19 minutes and 59 seconds. He picks up the case and walks out of the suite.

**************************  
David is seated opposite the Chief of Police. A medic is bandaging Robin's head. The door explodes. The cops outside are riddled with bullets. A dozen Mangalores attack the police office, Felix is at their head. The policemen are caught unaware.

"Nobody move! We're taking over this ship!" Felix announces.

Robin is wide eyed, David leans towards him, with a smile, "I told you…:

**************************  
Gold is almost to his ship when the general alarm goes off. He sighs and walks a little faster.

Three Mangalores suddenly rush into the opera hall shooting. "Everyone down!"

There is panic all around. Ruby still broadcasting, "Ladies and gentlemen, I think we're being... attacked. The place is crawling with warriors."

President Mills and her generals look very worried as they listen to the broadcast.

Some security guards open fire, one of the Mangalores is hit. The others turn their guns on the cops. People scream and dive for cover.

Killian looks around and crouches down in the seats, making his way to the stage and the Diva. More Mangalores rush in from all around shooting. Two more cops fall. The Diva is still on the stage, not able to move easily, when one of the shots hit her in the stomach.

She falls from the stage Killian getting there in time to catch her in his arms. He lowers her to the floor. He ignores the panic all around and wraps her in his dinner jacket, trying to stop the purple blood coming from her wounds.

The ZFX200 speeds away from the Hotel. Gold is at the controls, a devilish smile on his lips. "You want something done, do it yourself!"

Fighting rages all around in the concert hall, but Killian is oblivious to it. He sets the Diva's head delicately on the floor.

Ruby is hidden nearby, still on the air. In a quiet voice, "They're hideous. They look like monkeys but they got bat like wings, covered in fur. Totally hideous!"

Smee looks to the President, "Mangalores."

Regina's eyes widen, "Send a battalion out immediately!"

Killian looks down at the Diva, "I was sent by the government to help you."

Her hand comes and rest on his on her stomach, "Don't worry. This is my fate... How was the concert?"

He looks at her stunned, but… "I've never heard anything so beautiful in my life."

A Mangalore jumps on them from the stage. Killian grabs him by the neck with his left hand, crushing the warriors airpipe, his right grabs his gun and then throws him over the row of seats.

He turns back to the Diva as she continues, her fingers trailing his cheek like she did earlier to Emma. "You're a good man... She was right to have chosen you…"

"Who?"

"The Fifth Element... The Supreme Being... The Savior… Your wife…" she smiles at him.

Killian's eyes are wide, "Emma... is... she's…"

"Yes, and more than that... You must give her the Stones, she's the only one who knows how to use them."

"So David was telling the truth."

The Mangalores tie up David and the Chief of Police together. David looks to Robin, "Of course I was telling you the truth!... If you had listened to me in the first place, we wouldn't be in this predicament now!"

Killian puts bullet holes through two more Mangalores who get close to him and the Diva.

"She needs you. She needs your help and your love. She's more fragile than she seems…"

Killian looks around, ready for another attack, "Yeah, so am I."

She can see he isn't talking physically. The Diva takes his hand, "She was taught to love the life of others... but not her own. She was taught to save everyone else, but herself. You have to teach her to love if you want her to truly live."

Killian looks down at the Diva, nodding, "I'll help her, I promise, but I need you to tell me where the Stones are."

"Do you love her?"

He doesn't know what to say, how to answer. "I… I don't know… we hardly know each other… it's supposed to take time…"

She squeezes his hand tighter, "I don't have time… I need to know."

"Listen, the last time I admitted to a woman I loved her ... I never saw her again. I don't… I don't want that to be Emma."

The Diva's eyes close.

The timer on the bom clicks over to '15 minutes.'

"You tell me to save the world, to save Emma, and you try to leave me without answers?" He shakes the Diva, slapping her cheek. "Come on! You're not gonna die! You're not going to die at all! You hear me? Where are the Stones?"

Gold sets the Sacred Case on a table in the cockpit. He opens it with a complacent smile, but it's empty! He cannot believe his eyes. He goes berserk, destroying everything in sight.

Killian slaps the Diva soundly. She comes around somewhat. "I'm sorry, but... the Stones…"

The Diva can barely talk, "They are… with me…" and then her body goes limp, dieing in his arms. Purple blood streams from her mouth. Killian lays her down on the ground and searches her but doesn't find anything.

The Mangalores are now in total control. "Stay calm and nobody will get hurt! Hands on your head and into the hall!" The guests start to comply.

Killian repeats the Diva's words, "The stones are with me?" and then it occurs to him, "In me…"

He touches the Diva's stomach and senses something hard. He takes a deep breath, and sticks his hand in the wound and pulls out a Sacred Stone. Then another. And another. Killian pulls out all four Stones, covered in purple blood.

Everyone has left the theater. The Mangalores are checking the aisles one by one.

Ruby peeks out from under a seat, "Don't you think we'd better be going?"

A Mangalore spots Killian kneeling alongside the Diva. He grabs Killian by the shoulder and pokes him with his gun. "Hey, you! With the others!"

Killian spins and, in one swift motion, breaks the attackers arm. Another warrior rushes over, Killian punches him into oblivion and snatches the gun. Turning back to the first one, punching him out as well.

"That's it... I've had it... all day people have been sticking guns in my face…" He is about to run his hand through his hair at the frustration, but stops remembering it's still covered in purple blood.

Killian takes off his dress shirt, and wraps up the four Stones in his shirt. Leaving him in a thin white t-shirt.

Ruby moves over to him, "Killian... These guys are going to waste us if we don't do what they say."

Killian grabs her mike. "You don't do what I say... and I'll waste you myself. Got it?"

"Got it." She nods, eyes wide.

"Now hold these," he shoves the package into her arms, "and DO NOT lose them."


	6. Chapter 6

Felix is still in the police station facing control screens. He barks into a walkie-talkie. "What's the situation in the hall?"

Hostages are being gathered in the middle of the hall. They are surrounded by Mangalores who guard them. One of the guards answers, "There's no more resistance. Everything's under control."

Three Mangalores are suddenly blasted through the glass door leading to the theater. Killian bursts into the hall, two huge guns in his hands. He has had enough, he has a mission to complete. "Everybody down!"

Killian takes out two more warriors coming towards him, then dives behind a column. Laser bullets stinging all around his head.

Ruby dives for cover, put her head peaks out, needing to see what is happening. "This is amazing! Killian, Killian Jones, the winner of the Gemini Croquette contest just killed three warriors like he was swatting flies."

Heavy firing fills the hall between Killian and the warriors.

Kristoff Bjorgman, the laserball player, rises from the floor behind a Mangalore, grabs him and smashes his head into a column, seizing the gun.

Two Mangalores are firing a huge machine gun at the column Killian is currently using  
for cover. It won't last much longer and he rolls for cover behind the bar.

The two Mangalores watch him roll out of the way unharmed, and try to move the gun towards the bar. Kristoff whistles behind them. The two Mangalores turn around and Kristoff knocks their heads together.

Ruby is calling the play by play as if it was a game on tv and not a blood bath, "It's Kristoff Bjorgman, the Lions center forward joining in the battle…" Someone taps Ruby on the shoulder. She jumps with fright.

It's Princess Aurora, looking Ruby up and down, "All this is terribly exciting, hmmm?"

Ruby covers her mike, "GET OFF MY BACK BITCH!" she doesn't have time for this.

A Mangalore shoots in their direction. Ruby flattens herself on the floor, but a vase falls on the Princess knocking her out. Another Mangalore loads some missiles in his gun and tries to destroy the bar piece by piece forcing Killian to move forward.

Killian motions to Tiny Anton hiding under the pool table. "Toss me the balls!"

Tiny tries to hear him, and mouths, "What?

Another piece of the bar explodes. "The balls for Christ's sake!" Killian mimics playing pool, but Tiny Anton really is stone-deaf. "Bloody hell."

The emperor turns to him, "He wants the balls! You deaf or something?" The emperor himself rolls the balls over to Killian.

The Mangalore loads more missiles and shatters another part of the bar. Killian hides behind the last bit left. He looks over to the emperor, "How far is her from here?"

Stephan glances at the Mangalore, who is reloading, "I'd say about thirty yards to the left."

Killian holds the ball in his left hand, he jumps up and hurls it with blinding speed. The Mangalore catches it right in the head. He drops, firing in the air. The missile strikes the ceiling which collapses on him. The emperor gives Killian a thumb's up.

"And our man Killian has literally knocked out the opposition with an amazing 90 foot pitch."

The cops on the floor rise, scoop up weapons from dead Mangalores and lay down a line of fire at the last of the fleeing rebels . Kristoff whirls his arm in victory.

Archie walks over to Killian, "Thanks for your help," he offers his hand, and Killian takes it standing back up.

"Forget it." Killian leans down and grabs Ruby and takes her with him, rushing away.

Killian bursts into his suite. He stares at the luminous bar still struck to the ground and sees the hole Emma escaped through. "Emma?"

Emma is laying in the air duct above the Diva suite, bleeding, she can barely move, "Kil… lian…" she calls weakly.

The ZFX 200 speeds back toward Misthaven Paradise.

The timer on the bomb now reads 10 minutes.

The last of the Mangalores have barricaded themselves in the back of the station and shoot at anything that tries to enter. Killian joins the policemen already there.

A cop has his back to the way near the door, "Hey, who are you?"

"The winner of the Gemini Croquette contest." He moves to the door and take a quick peek around the corner, Ruby stays far away from the doorway. "Seven to the left. Five to the right."

The cop looks to Ruby asking, "What's he doing?"

Killian leans around the corner and fires rapidly. "Six to the left. One to the right."

She just smiles at the cop, "He's on vacation."

Killian reloads his gun, while talking to the cop, "We got to find the leader. Mangalores don't fight without a leader."

Felix gets up from the table in the room and grabs David by the throat and puts a gun to his head. "One more shot and we start killing hostages."

Killian smirks, "Found him…"

"Send someone to negotiate!"

He looks at the cop, "Mind if I go? I'm an excellent negotiator."

The cop nods quickly, "Uh… Sure, go ahead." Killian checks his gun. The cops shouts to the room, "We're sending someone in who's authorized to negotiate."

Killian walks quickly into the room, heads straight for Felix, quickly raises his gun and puts a bullet through his head. He looks around the room, "Anyone else want to negotiate?"

The cop looks to Ruby, "Where'd he learn to negotiate like that?" She shakes her and and just smiles. At this point nothing would surprise her about Killian Jones.

Regina gives Smee a hard look, "I wonder."

The police round up the remaining Mangalores. Killian is at the control center screens trying to find Emma. David comes over to him, embarrassed. "You're probably very angry with me and I quite understand. But I want you to know I'm fighting for a noble cause."

Killian nods, as his eyes scan the monitors, "Aye, I know... to save the world... but right now all I want to do is save Emma."

"Emma's in trouble?"

"When is she not in trouble?," he sees practically destroyed room and points at the screen, "There… where is that?

David looks and recognizes the room from earlier, "The Diva suite." Killian, David, and Ruby following up the rear with the package, run from the room.

The ZFX200 settles in the landing dock garage. Security approach the ship just as Gold is getting out holding the ZF1.

"More trouble?"

"Nothing I can't fix myself," Gold say as he brings up the ZF1 and wipes out the security in the garage.

Killian enters the Diva's suite first, and it is in shambles. He looks everywhere, but finds nothing.

Emma hears something below her.

David and Ruby arrive, both trying to catch their breath. Ruby wipes her forehead and finds herself face to face with the bomb stuck on the wall.

Killian is busy looking for Emma. "Emma?" he screams.

Up in the air shaft, Emma has heard him, "Killian"

Her voice is too weak, Killian can't hear her.

Ruby stares at the device, "Killian… what the hell is this?"

He gives a brief glance at the bomb, and then continues looking, "A molecular bomb."

There are only three minutes left on the timer, "And, uh, what're these numbers clicking by?"

David looks over her shoulder, "Probably the time remaining before it explodes." and then continues looking as well.

Ruby looks at them, "You're just saying that to scare me! Right? If it was a bomb, an alarm would've gone off. There's bomb detectors in all these hotels!"

A general alarm goes off. Ruby's hope is crushed.

The lights flicker, a computer voice comes over the speakers, "This is a Type A alert. For security reasons the hotel must be evacuated. Please proceed calmly to the lifeboats located in the main hallways."

A wave of panic engulfs the hall. The cops are unable to hold back the crowd as it stampedes to the exits.

Gold marches down the corridor shooting everyone in his path.

Ruby stands paralyzed in front of the flashing timer. Less than two minutes left. "Maybe we oughta be going, what do you think?"

"Not without Emma" Killian says.

Ruby cannot take her eyes off the bomb. "Killian, I hate to bother you but uh, like, we're down to 2 minutes here…"

Killian breathes out, bothered. He turns his attention to the bomb. "It's the latest model.. I've never seen one before... it works off a magnetic coded card... Let's see if I can rig it up."

In the air shaft, Emma sticks her fingers out one of the bullet holes and lets some of her blood drip down.

The blood splats on Killian's hand. He snaps his head up and knows immediately who is up there. He forgets about the bomb.

Ruby looks at him in shock, "Hey! What are you doing? The bomb!"

Killian drags the desk over, jumps on it and pokes his head in the torn up airshaft He spots Emma who gives him a weak smile. "Don't worry, I'm here now."

He pulls her toward him, helps her out of the shaft and stretches her out on the desk. "Just relax. I've got the Stones. Everything's going to be fine."

There is only 30 seconds left on the timer.

"Killian, can I have 30 seconds of your time here?" Ruby shouts.

Killian, strokes the side of Emma's face, "I'll be right back." David moves in with a towel, Trying to put it over her wounds.

Killian dashes over to the bomb. He is stopped by the barrel of the ZF1 that Gold is holding, his other hand holding a magnetic card.

"Allow me…" Gold slips a small magnetic card in the bomb, it starts to count down from 5 minutes. "Just for the fun of it."

Ruby faints.

Gold looks up at the man in front of him, "Well, what do we have here? Is this Killian Jones? The famous winner of the Gemini Croquette contest? Or is this Killian Jones from Special Forces sent by Mills herself." Killian doesn't reply. "In any event, whoever you are, I was glad to meet you."

Gold fires at Killian. Killian closes his eyes waiting, there is no way out… Except… Nothing happens. Gold tries again as Killian opens his eyes. The clip is empty. Gold starts to panic. "A 3000 round clip! I didn't fire off 3000 rounds... did I?"

Killian gives the man an evil smile, "Don't you know how to count, mate? It's not all that hard. Watch!"

Killian punches him square in the face, shows him his index finger. "One! That's for trying to kill me!"

Second Punch. "Two! That's for firing me!" Third Punch. "Three! That's for pushing around a priest!"

He switches to his left hand, "And the rest is for what all you have done to my wife!" Killian pummels him mercilessly. The metal of his hand turning bloody.

President Mills prefers closing her eyes. Smee's shoulders move as if he were beating on Gold himself.

Killian releases his hold on Gold, and he falls to the floor, beaten to a pulp. The timer clicks over to 3 minutes.

Killian looks to David, "We're outta here!" He picks Emma up in his arms, and runs out of the room.

David grabs Ruby and gives her a resounding slap. She wakes with a start, "Are you nuts, Father? That hurts!"

"The bomb will hurt a lot more," he grabs the package of stones from her and runs after Killian.

Ruby quickly follows.

Lifeboats launch from the hotel and fly out into space. Everyone evacuating.

Killian runs into the landing dock, carrying Emma as gently as possible. David and Ruby right behind him.

"Two minutes to complete evacuation" The computer tells the ship through the loudspeakers.

Killian crushes the lock of the ZFX200 with his bloody metal hand, the door swings open and he enters with Emma followed by David and Ruby.

Killian lays Emma down on a bench in the back, "Get her strapped in" he tells David as he moves to the cockpit.

"One minute to total evacuation…"

Ruby looks over his shoulder as he sits in the driver's seat, "You know how to fly this thing?"

He looks over the controls, "It's like a flying a cab."

She looks to the bay doors, "Uhh… doors, how do we get outta the door?"

"30 seconds," the computer chimes in again."

Killian blasts away the bay doors, "You should hold on," he tells Ruby, and then slams the throttle into full forward. The ship bursts out of Misthaven and into space.

Ruby is thrown to the back of the ship with a scream.

The counter goes from 1 to zero, the suite disintegrates along with Gold, the corridor is consumed, the main hall is no more. The ZFX200 jets away as the enormous airliner explodes behind it.

Ruby sits herself into one of the ship's seats, catching her breath. "Dear listeners, your favorite DJ is alive and kicking. It's seven o'clock and time for the news. Tune in tomorrow for another adventure."

She presses a button, a beep is heard and then "End of Transmission."

Ruby lets out a huge sigh, "The best show I ever done."

**************************  
General Smee enters the president's office with a smile. "Major Jones has the Five Elements on board. The priest is guiding them directly to the temple."

President Mills closes her eyes in relief, "Thank God! We've been saved!"

Mary Margaret rushes in, "Madam President."

Regina looks at her annoyed, "Yes? Now, what?"

A ball of fire, all-powerful Darkness, is speeding across space with three Federal Army warships following along behind it as best they can.

"What do you mean, "its advancing"?!" Regina screams.

The commander from the warship responds over the comm, "It's not only advancing, but it's moving at incredible speed! We're having trouble following it."

Regina looks to Mary Margaret, "And... Do you have any idea where it's heading?"

**************************  
Killian gently wipes Emma's forehead with a cloth. She opens her eyes a  
little. "Apipoulai," he says to her softly.

Emma smiles, weakly, feverish. "I'm so very sad."

He looks at her concerned, "Why? We did pretty well, wouldn't you say?"

"Five hundred wars... Arms... Drugs… Money… Everything you create is used to destroy…"

He shakes his head, "I told you not to read all that."

"Protect life... Until death." Her eyes close and she falls back asleep. Killian leans down and kisses her forehead, his eyes closing.

David walks in, seeing him, "There's a General on the phone… His name's Smee, I think."

Killian turns on the comm link, "Yes?"

"Smee here. President Mills wants to talk to you. Hold the line."

The President clears her throat and takes the phone, "Major, first off, I want to thank you, in my name and in the name of the Federation, for the praiseworthy courage you have shown us. I'd like to congratulate General Smee for his choice. He found the ideal man for such a…"

Killian cuts her off, "So now what's the problem?"

The President drops into her armchair and sighs, "There's a ball of fire 1,200 miles in diameter heading straight for the earth. And we have no idea how to stop it! ...That's the problem."

Killian thinks fast. The Priest is with him. The Five Elements are on board. "How much time before the collision?"

The President queries the scientist with a nod of the head. Mary Margaret responds, "If its speed remains constant... in an hour and 57 minutes."

"I'll call you back in two hours," Killian hangs up.

The President looks stunned.

The ZFX200 shifts to the speed of light and vanishes in the star-studded cosmos.

**************************  
In the ancient temple, Henry is asleep, but is woken by the sounds of the spaceship landing and setting down just outside.

Killian walks ahead carrying Emma. David has the four Stones with him. Barely awake, Ruby stumbles along.

Henry appears at the door of the chapel. "You're all safe. Thanks be to God!"

David turns to the boy, "Later, Henry! Later! There's not a minute to lose!"

The small group enters the chapel. David pushes the group onto the altar which is surrounded by a wooden barrier. David stands in front of the cross.  
"Excuse me, Father, but... could we pray later?" Killian asks.

David bends the cross and pushes it down. A mechanism is set off lowering the altar like a service elevator. The altar descends amid rocky walls.

"How much time is left?" Regina asks.

"About nine minutes, "Mary Margaret replies.

Lit by torches, Killian sets Emma delicately on the altar in the exact center of the four elements. David looks over the four Stones every which way. "Uh, this one... must be water!"

"Please tell me you know how all this works."

"Theoretically, yes! The four Stones form the beam and the Fifth Element is supposed to stand in the middle there, but… I don't have the reference book. I've never seen the Stones work!"

Killian can't believe his ears. He tears the Stone out of David's hand and studies the inscriptions. He goes over to one of the four bases the stones rest on and tries to figure it out. The symbol of air is on the Stone, the same as on the base.

"Match the Symbols" Killian tells the others. Killian places the first Stone and picks up another one. David has found the symbol for water.

Ruby sits down and yawns, "What is this, some kinda game? Like chess?"

Killian pulls her to her feet and sticks a Stone in his hands, "No. It's much simpler. If we don't figure out where these Stones go in five minutes, we're all dead! Think you got it?"

That wakes her up, and she runs over to put in the stone. The four Stones are all in place but nothing happens.

Killian looks to David, "There's no light! You told me there were supposed to be four beams of light."

David looks at the stones, "Yes, of course, but... The Stones are shut! They have to be open for it to work."

"And you don't know how they open, is that what you are saying?"

David nods, "That's what I'm saying."

Killian moves over to Emma, crouching down next to her, "Emma? The Stones! We have to open them! How does it work?"

Emma can barely keep her eyes open, "The wind blows... the fire burns…"

"I know all that, Emma. I'm talking about the Stones."

"The rain falls…"

Killian is desperate. Emma's too weak, he won't get anything more out of her. He darts over to a Stone and turns it over and over. "The rain falls... the wind blows?"

Ruby stands in front of her Stone looking at Killian.

He feels her eyes on him, "Try and figure out how this fucking thing opens, instead of staring at me like that!"

Ruby starts feeling the Stone all around. As does David and Henry.

"Five minutes, and we've lost contact with them." Mary Margaret tells the President and Smee.

Killian and David turn the Stones every which way. All to no avail. Henry is discouraged. "We'll never make it." He sighs. Three hooks pop off the Stone. Henry can't believe his eyes. "It... it moved! Killian! Killian!"

Killian rushes over, looks at the Stone and see's that it is partially open. "What did you say? What did you do?"

"Nothing! Swear to God, I didn't do anything!"

"Look, you did something that set it off. Try to remember. Concentrate. Tell me exactly what you did!"

Henry tries to duplicate the same movement. "I was like this... With my hands here and… I said, 'We'll never make it!' That's all!" Nothing happens.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah... then I sighed... like this." Henry sighs, really depressed this time. The Stone opens even more.

Killian understands. "The wind! The wind blows…" Killian blows on the Stone which immediately opens revealing a patch of blue sky with some miniature clouds floating around inside. A yellow beam pops up like a ray of sunlight, like Killian's responding smile.

"Quickly, everyone on a Stone! Water for water! Fire for fire! Earth for earth!"

They all move quickly back to their own stones. Killian grabs a fistful of earth and throws it on the Stone. A miniature patch of green appears and immediately forms a green beam.

David wipes his forehead with a scarf and wrings it out over the Stone. It opens revealing a patch of miniature raging sea. A blue beam appears.

But Ruby has a problem, "I don't have a light. I stopped smoking last week! If we'd come a bit sooner…"

Killian and the others rush over. Killian pats his pockets, he comes up with a box of matches. There's only one left. He looks at the others, "Don't breathe."

They all hold their breath, Killian moves the match box and the match close to the stone, and strikes the match. A small flame appears this time, a small breeze goes through the room. He moves the match slowly to the stone, trying to avoid it going out. The flame twists, dims, flickers but doesn't go out. The Stone opens, a patch of miniature fire appears. Killian lets out his held breath and he snuffs out the match. The fourth beam, a red one, immediately forms.

"Three minutes," Mary Margaret calls out, Regina shuts her eyes in prayer.

Killian helps Emma onto her feet where the four beams and four colors crisscross. "It's up to you now, Angel!"

She can barely keep her eyes open, "I'm so tired…"

"You can sleep tomorrow... please…"

"I want to sleep... forever…"

He can feel her giving up, "Emma! Listen to me! I'll take you on a vacation afterwards! A real vacation, this time, for as long as you want. Come on! You can do it!"

Killian slowly releases Emma and steps back from the altar. Emma can barely stand in the center of the four beams. An indistinct white beam begins to form around her, starts to rise.

David watches, "Come on Emma! Come on!"

The beam loses its intensity. Emma almost crumples to the floor, Killian catches her just before she would land.

The Dark Planet hurtles toward Earth. It has just barely passed the moon. The African continent is visible. The fireball is heading right for Egypt.

Killian quickly straightens Emma up and puts her back in the center of the beams. "Emma, please, we're all gonna die. Please try."

Emma wraps her arms around Killian's neck, trying to hold on. "What's the use of saving lives… when you see what you do with them!"

"You're right but there are lots of good things... beautiful things…"

"Like love…"

Killian nods, looking down into her green eyes, "Aye, exactly."

She barely manages to shake her head, "But I don't know love... I'm like a machine programmed to save other people's lives but to never have one of my own."

The Scientist's stopwatch goes from 60 to 59 seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma looks into his blue eyes, tears falling from her own, "I have thousands of memories but none of them are mine... There is no need for me other than this. I'm immortal but I have no life."

"Yes, you do! I need you. More than you can imagine!" his voice breaks, his own eyes filled with tears.

"Why?... Why would you need me?"

"Because…"

David looks to Killian, "Tell her…"

He tries again, "Because…" He sees the tears in her eyes, "Because, I love you…"

She smiles, "Kiss me…" Killian wraps his arms around her and kisses her like he has wanted to kiss her since she landed in his cab, since she held a gun to his head, since he pulled her from his shower, since he found her at the airport, since he saw her in that red dress, since he pulled her from the ceiling, since…

A White Light forms around them, a beam of blinding light explodes up from their spot and through the top of the pyramid heading straight into the sky at the black fireball, stopping it in it's tracks.

They continue the kiss, holding onto each other for dear life, the light grows brighter, the beam becomes more powerful. Slowly the Dark Planet solidifies. Inaudible screeches escape from the dying planet. Screeches of terrifying pain as if a million dark souls were dying.

The pure beam of white light, has finished its work. The Dark Planet is nothing more than a dead planet. Strangely enough, it looks exactly like earth's moon.

President Mills opens her eyes and realizes she's not dead.

"The planet seems to have stopped at…" Mary Margaret chimes in, "150 thousand miles from impact. About half way between the Earth and the Moon."

In the temple, the beam loses its intensity. But Emma and Killian remain stuck together, lost in their kiss.

David has dropped to his knees, clutching his hands.

Ruby slides down along the wall with a sigh. She gives David a knowing smile. "This guy is a killer with the babes. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on him."

David and Ruby burst out laughing from the comment and the stress. Killian and Emma keep on kissing.

**************************  
The ZFX200 lands on the roof of the Nucleological Lab. As soon as it's door has opened, Killian bounds out with Emma in his arms, placing her on the waiting gurney. The doctors rush her into the building, Killian right next to her, holding her hand, "Stay with us love, we are almost there."

David is right behind them carrying the bag of stones, Henry and Ruby following.

They rush her into the lab, the reactor is open and waiting for her. They pick her up and place her gently inside. Killian still holding her hand, as Victor Whale injects her with a sedative and pain killers.

"Okay, step back," the doctor tells Killian.

He reluctantly lets her hand go, and smiles at her, "I'll be right here, you're going to be fine." The reactor begins to close, "I love you…" the words come easier now. He hears her try to say something but the top closes.

Everyone moves over to the controls, as Victor gives directions to Igor. This time the reactor is used to heal, not re-create.

Victor looks at Killian, than David, "She is going to be okay." He reassures them, he then turns to Ruby and smiles. "I don't think we have met, I'm Victor, and you are?"

Ruby smiles back, her eyes twinkling, "Ruby, Ruby Lucas."

Killian looks between them and sighs, "Doctor… your patient!"

Victor turns back to the controls, "Yes, Yes. Igor, how is she coming?"

"Good, she is asleep. She is currently 47% healed."

Killian and David share a smile, she really will be okay. They both take a seat in the chairs nearby, Henry sitting down next to David. Ruby stays at the controls flirting with Victor.

Killian steps out of the shower, clean from all the dirt and blood from the battle. Victor and David had insisted that he get treated and cleaned up, but he wouldn't leave the lab until she was up to 75% healed. And only then did agree to take a shower.

He towels off the last droplets of water from his chest, and then moves it to his head, vigorously rubbing it against his hair to try and dry it quickly.

He pulls on the pair of clean cotton sleep pants and white tank. Admitting to himself it feels good to be clean again. He pulls on a pair of socks and then pads back into the lab. He walks over to the doctor and David, "News?"

David smiles at him, "She's almost done, 97% healed." They nod at each other, releaf still visible every time the percentage jumps.

Victor looks at him, and the scrapes and cuts still on him. Now even more visible from the prior grime washed away, "Nurse Rachett," He says calls to the older nurse, "Please bring in the first aid kit, and treat Mister Jones. If he won't go get treatment, I suppose we'll have to bring treatment to him."

The Nurse nods, leaves the lab and comes back a few moments later, and walks towards Killian.

He lifts his hands, "Look, I'm fine. I've had much worse."

She gives him a look, and a firm, "Sit."

He sighs and does as she asks. She starts butterflying the cut above his eye. He winces from the antiseptic, "Big baby." The nurse huffs out, and he glares at her.

Ten minutes or so later, he is fully bandaged, stitched, and treated. Once done, he heads back to the console, looking to see how she is.

Victor sees him approach from the corner of his eye, as him and Ruby are talking about Bar a few blocks away, called the Rabbit Hole. He was very interested in getting everything cleaned up and finished so her could head over there with her. He winks at Ruby, she gives a sly smile, and Victor turns back to Killian. "Just about 100%, getting ready to open the shield so we can check on her. However, if she is okay, I'm still going to keep her in there for awhile and let her get some rest."

Killian nods, trying to keep his patience. He just wanted to see her, make sure she was okay. Maybe see if she would tell him what she was trying to say before the shield shut between them.

A few moments later Igor is lowering the field and he is standing on one side of the reactor, Victor on the other. The shield moves down past her blonde hair, and then he sees her beautiful eyes, looking around and then once found, staring right at his. Her beautiful lips giving him a smile, one that he returns.

Victor is using a device, scanning her.

"Emma, how are you feeling?" Killian asks her, his hand moving to grasp hers, their fingers intertwining.

"Much better," her smile and response taking the weight from his shoulders.

He leans down, and places a small kiss on her forehead and then looks up at the doctor, "Well?"

Victor smiles, "100%, and… well… perfect. Though I still think some rest is in order." He looks down at Emma, "You need to get some sleep, I'll put the shield back up to drown out all the sound from outside, so you can rest."

Emma's hand grabs onto his more firmly, and she shakes her head, "Not alone."

The doctor looks at Emma, a smile smile forming, and then back to Killian. "I suppose there is enough room for two."

Killian didn't even need prompting, and scooted in next to her. Emma instinctively rolled into his side, his arm wrapping around her, holding her close. His head angling down towards hers, to kiss the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams," Victor says as he closes the the shield on the reactor.  
**************************

Once the shield is closed, it is easily noticeable how quiet it is in there, nothing can be heard from the outside. The only thing he can hear is both of their breathing. There is a faint light, so he can still see her wrapped in his embrace, her head on his chest, her nose pressed into him, her fingers moving from resting on his shirt to move higher and thread through his chest hair. A slow smile spreads across his face.

"Tired?" he asks her, though from her leg moving further over his waist he is pretty sure he knows the answer.

She shakes her head no lightly against him, "I've slept plenty in all my years. I want to live life now." She looks up at him, green eyes meeting blue. "I… love you… Killian."

His hands move under her and pull her up towards him, moving her to lay over him. Their noses touching so he can look into her eyes, "and I love you," he says and then gently leans up and kisses her. His hand moving to the back of her head, angling her mouth to his.

The kiss quickly becomes more passionate, the only sounds their occasional gasps for air, and their heartbeats. He slowly darts his tongue out, tasting her lips, she sighs and opens her mouth for him. He groans as his tongue enters, and tastes her, her own sliding across his.

Her hands are no longer idle, moving to the nape of his neck up through his hair, the other moving over his muscled chest. His left, metal hand stays in her hair, keeping her anchored to him, as his right moves down her back, ghosting lightly along the side of her breast to rest at her hip, pulling her closer. A small gasp from her mouth, letting him know that she feels his hardening length against her. He pulls her closer again, looking for that friction against him once more, and both moan at the contact.

He breaks the kiss, his hand moving back up to cup her cheek, "Emma…" He knows they should stop, they shouldn't take it further now. Hell she just barely survived. Heck the Human race barely survived. He looks into her eyes, her pupils large with desire, and he knows his are the same.

She tilts her head, trying to understand why he stopped, her fingers move to the side of his face, slowly traveling down his cheek, "Love…" she says, her lips moving against his feather light, "make… love…"

Killian gives a small nod, and pulls her back down to his mouth. Kissing her slowly, the exploration of lips, tongues, and hands beginning again.

His hands move down to her hips and then up under her tank, feeling her warm, soft skin of her back and sides, pulling it up as he went. She breaks the kiss and grabs the top of her shirt and pulls it over her head. He kisses her again, pulling her down to him, her hard nipples brushing against his hair covered chest.

He rolls to the side with her and moves her to her back. His eyes wash over her, from the blonde hair to her green eyes, swollen lips from kissing to the perfect swell of her breasts. Her hand reaches out to his shirt, tugging lightly. He takes the hint and pulls his new clean shirt off him, and places it at the head of the reactor with hers.

Emma's hands pull him back to her, kissing him again, flesh against flesh. Both letting out a small groan of approval. He moves over her, and crouches in the confined space between her legs. She gives him a puzzled look, and he gently moves his fingertips to trace lightly against the top of her pants. His blue eyes asking permission, and she smiles and gives a small nod.

Killian swallows hard, both his hands move to the waistband and slowly pull the pants down her hips, and legs. He doesn't allow himself to look, until the fabric is removed from her toes and placed with the rest of their discarded clothes. When he does, when his eyes move over her once again, he loses his breath at how beautiful she is. His fingers on his right hand move to lightly trace her body from knee to shoulder. "Perfect…" he says in almost a prayer. Her hand grabs his, and pulls him back down towards her, her other moving to his own waistband.

His mechanical left stops her movement, "Not so fast," he tells her, and he intertwines her fingers with his metallic ones. He kisses her lips, and then down her neck and shoulder towards her pert peaks. His right hand moving to lightly fondle her breast, thumb moving over the nipple. His mouth moves down to her collarbone, kissing and licking along the way, and then veering left, to circle the neglected nipple. Her moan voicing her pleasure at his actions. His hand moves lower towards her hip, his mouth moves to the breast it just abandoned.

His fingers brush against soft blonde damp curls, his own moan released at the feel of her already so wet and ready for him. His fingers lightly play at the lips, gliding easily through her folds. Emma's moans get louder, her hips bucking towards his fingers.

Killian's mouth moves lower, his tongue swirling around her belly button, and then moves down between her thighs. His eyes look up over her body at her, and his meet her green ones. Her fingers locked tightly with his metal ones. He watches her face as his fingers move over her, remembering what she likes, what makes her gasp. And then he lowers his mouth to her, his tongue trailing around her little bundle of nerves that make her hips rise, a gasp from her mouth. He groans at her taste, her desire, making him want more, making him want to devour her. But her knows he must take it slow.

His tongue moves against her again, alternating between light and firm licks, gentle teeth grazes, light sucking from his lips, his tongue dipping low to her opening and then flicking back up. Her breathing was increasing, a flush over her skin, her other hand moving to the hair on his head gripping hard. His lips and tongue continue over her sensitive flesh, as he starts to move one finger inside of her. Slowly, carefully, letting her get used to it, her hips bucking against him, he adds another, and that's when he feels it, her walls clamping against his fingers, a flood of her desire, and a gasp of his name from her lips.

His mouth and fingers slow, gently bringing her back down, and once her body stops shuddering. He removes his fingers, and starts to slowly kiss his way back up her naked form. Laying over her, keeping his weight on his left elbow, their entwined fingers moved up beside her head. His right hand moves to lightly caress her face. Her eyes slowly flutter open, a small smile on her face.

Emma pulls his head down to her mouth, kissing him soundly, passion building once again. Her hand then moves back down between them, her fingers moving under his waistband, her fingers brushing against his aching hard length.

Killian breaks the kiss as her hand grasps him, his eyes rolling back in his head. He leans more heavily on his left elbow, as his hand and her moves to push down his pants. His feet push them the rest of the way off, as her arm wraps around him and pulls him back down to her. This time no fabric between them as he settles his hips between her spread thighs, his arousal pressed between them.

"Killian" she sighs into his ear, "I need you."

His eyes flutter open, to stare into hers. He kisses her and pulls his body back from hers only a little. Taking himself in hand, he slowly drags his tip against her entrance. It is a glorious feeling, and her back arches up towards him. Then slowly, he starts to push inside her. Her walls so very tight, wet, and warm, make it difficult not to thrust all the way in. But he knows he needs to go slow for her.  
His eyes watch hers for discomfort, hoping that he will be wrong, that there won't be. But with another inch forward, he sees the small wince on her face, and he instantly stops. Waiting for her to adjust to be ready. But she seems impatient, and in reply wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him into her in a sharp thrust.

Both of their moans of pleasure echo in the small chamber, eyes squeezed shut, and then opening slowly to look at each other. He leans down and kisses her softly, now both fully joined. He takes her lead, and when her hips start to arch with him, he begins to move. Slowly at first, long and slow thrusts. Her fingers trail over his back, and his hand moves under her shoulder to clasp onto it from beneath. As her hips buck against him more urgently, he takes the cue and quickens his pace.

Between her sounds, the feel of her fingertips, the look in her eyes, and her tight and wet around him, he knows he won't be able to last much longer. But from the sounds she is making and the small quake he can feel in her legs, he won't have to. He watches her gasp, her eyes close, her inner walls grasping him, her nails at his back, his name on her tongue, and he speeds up his thrusts into her. Moments later he follows her, his hips moving into hers, holding himself deep, grunting out her name into the side of her neck, his release flowing into her, at the sudden peak and the wash of pure bliss comes over him.

Slowly their breathing returns to normal, and he rolls off her, slipping from her. She sighs at the loss, and he pulls her to him. Wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She snuggles closer to him, her nose pressing into his side. "Love you," she says softly her eyes and head moving to look up at him.

He smiles and pulls her closer, "And I you, Emma."

A little while later, the President enters the Nucleological Laboratory followed by a group of officials in ceremonial dress.

Smee motions the Doctor to approach, "Madam President, let me introduce you to Doctor Whale, who runs the center."

"It's an honor to receive you. Madam President," Victor tells her.

She smiles at him, back to her old self, "Yes.. Well? Where are our two heroes?"

The doctor grins, "They were so tired from their ordeal that we put them in the reactor this morning."

"I have 19 more meetings after this one Doctor."

"Of course.. Let me see if they're revived." He rushes over to the reactor.

The president's aide whispers in her ear, "We go live in one minute, Mr. President."

Victor opens a small slot in the reactor and takes a look inside.

Emma and Killian are naked, limbs once again frantically wrapped around each other, kissing and engaging in what Emma's people call, 'hoppi hoppa'.

Victor closes the slot and turns back to the president and the general, "I… uh.." He motions with his hands, "they need five more minutes, Madam President." He glances back at the reactor, "Probably more…"

The President, pressed for time, looks over to her aide who is struggling with a phone call.

The aide is trying to get the woman off the phone, "No ma'am... I tried... No ma'am…"

"Who is it?" Regina asks.

The aide responds, "Some woman... claims she's Killian's grandmother…"

"Give it here…" the aide give Regina the phone, "Mrs. Jones, this in the President." She walks to a large window, "On behalf of the entire Federation, I would like to thank…"

"Don't pull that crap with me, Liam… I'd recognize that fake voice of yours anywhere. You tell that other worthless no account for a grandson of mine he should plotz for the way he's ignored his grandmother... when I think of all I sacrificed for him…"

Regina pulls the phone away from her ear in disgust. In the background Victor is talking to the aide, and the girls eyes widen and look to the reactor. She nods at him.

She walks over to the president. "Mam?"

Regina, looks to the aide, she is obviously not listening to the woman on the phone. "Yes?"

"Doctor Whale says that…" she thinks of a way to word it, "the hero's are not in the right physical condition to yet conduct interviews."

She looks frustrated, "Well when? And will it fit our schedule."

The aide smiles over to the doctor, "Yes, a few more hours in the reactor and they should be good as new. We have time five hours from now."

Regina nods, hands the aide the phone with Killian's granny still complaining away. She walks towards the door, and the aide motions everyone out. Victor closes the door to the lab behind him and smiles in relief, and then follows Ruby to the bar.

**************************  
Back in the reactor Emma is intimately wrapped around Killian, their bodies one again. Verbally and physically expressing the love they have. Only parting their kiss to smile at one another once more.


End file.
